The power of bonds
by Pinkcott123
Summary: Lucy was abandoned by Fairy Tail, so she left the guild. She later come back stronger than ever. But will her heart ever heal from the betrayal? Please read my story!
1. Departure

**A/N: My first fan fic. Please comment on my story. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

Everyone was shocked to see Lisanna alive including myself. For 3 weeks everyone in Fairy Tail celebrated her return. Yet, all of them started to forget about me and focused only on Lisanna. Levy doesn't seem to care about reading a new chapter of my book, Juvia don't call me her "love rival", and Happy doesn't seem to say "She liiikes him" around me anymore. And I seem to go on solo missions more.

One day Natsu along with Gray and Erza came up to me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You know that Lisanna is back?" Natsu said.

"I know that."

"And you know that you have been going on a lot of solo missions right?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking that Lisanna should replace you on the team." I couldn't believe my ears.

"You are the weakest person on our team, so you should train than be with us," Erza said.

"Yeah, Lisanna can help us on mission better and you can become stronger." Gray said. I try to hold in my tears.

"So, everybody in this guild thinks I'm weak." I said.

"Yeah"

"Oh, okay. Lisanna can be on your team and I will be going. See ya." I ran out of the guild. Tears started coming out of my eyes. I ran back home to my apartment and sat in the darkness. "I'm weak and Natsu think so too" I said to myself.

Natsu's POV

Lucy seemed to take the news rather well. I went to tell Lisanna the good news went I suddenly saw her on the side of the road with many wounds.

"Lisanna! Wake Up!"

"Natsu" Lisanna whispered.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Someone suddenly attacked me with celestial spirits and then everything went dark."

"Celestrial spirits? Lucy!" I gritted my teeth, "She did this."

Lucy's POV

The next day when I went into the guild everybody ignored me and gave me evil stares.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You know what's going on," Natsu said, "You attacked Lisanna just because she was your replacement on the team."

"I didn't attack Lisanna." Everybody whispered "liar".

"I really didn't. Why isn't anybody believing me?!".

"You're just a weakling that can never compare to Lisanna in strength. You are just an outsider who care only about herself not her friends. Lucy, leave and never come back to Fairy tail!" I was shocked. The person I loved first took me off his team and now is trying kick me out of his life!

I ran back home and started packing. Tears rolled out of my eyes making my clothes wet. I quickly ran to the train station.

Natsu's POV

Serves her right. She hurted a nakama and denied it. Gray soon walked into the room.

"Hey, I just saw Lucy running out of the guild. What happened?"

"She attacked Lisanna just because she was her replacement."

"How did you know it was Luc-" Master walked into the guild.

"Children, you should be ashamed of yourself. Lucy always trusted in you guys thinking that Fairy Tail was her home. Natsu, Lucy did not attack Lisanna. You got mad at her for no reason at all."

Everybody started to regret what had happened until Happy came into the guild and said "Everyone I can't find Lucy anywhere!"

"What!"

"I told her to leave Fairy Tail. It's my fault. I got to find her," Natsu said.

Lucy's POV

I got on to the train. As it was starting to move I heard Natsu say "Lucy come back!" I ignored him. I watched Magnolia get smaller and smaller. Only 1 one tear ran down my cheek.

Goodbye Fairy Tail.

* * *

**What do you think of this so far? I hope you liked it.**


	2. Timeskip

**Lucy: I made a flashy exit didn't I?**

**Gray: Yep and now it is my turn to be in the spotlight!**

**Pinkcott123: Hey, who is the author here?**

**Gray: Just add me into the story.**

**PInkcott123: How about you do the disclaimer?**

**Gray: Fine. Pinkcott123 do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Natsu's POV

She just left, without saying a word. How can she do this to me?! I cried at home where no one can hear me, not even Happy.

"Lucy..."I cried. The week after Lucy left, no one was the same. There was only silence and I didn't feel like fighting with Gray. Everyone just regretted what they said to Lucy, except Lisanna.

"Hello everybody!" she said happily. No one replied back.

"What's with the mood in this guild?"

"Lucy left Fairy Tail because of us..." Erza said.

"Why would the guild care anyway? You all kicked her out of Fairy Tail, so you should happy. She was just a weak girl who was just a replacement for m-" Mira slapped Lisanna.

"How can you say that about Lucy? She was a member of our guild. She was our friend. How dare you insult her!"

"Lisanna, take back those words! Don't you dare speak of Lucy's name next time!" I screamed. From then on, no one had ever spoke of Lucy again.

Lucy's POV

I stand in front of of my guild. How many years has it been since I left Fairy Tail? 2, 3 no 5 years already. I wonder what the guild is like today. So many years passed. Yet it seemed like only yesterday I was leaving Magnolia.

* * *

_After I left the town I met this lady on the train._

_"Is this seat empty?" she asked. _

_"Yeah. You can sit there if you like.__"_

_"Thanks." The lady sat down._

_"Where are you heading?"_

_"I don't know, but it needs to be far away from Fairy Tail."_

_"What seems to be troubling you?" I bit my lip._

_"You can tell me if you want. I'm not forcing you to do so." This lady seemed so soothing and even though I have only known her for a few minutes, she feels like my best friend. _

_"That guild kicked me out for something I didn't do and on top of that they think I am weak... which is probably true." I look down._

_"Do you want to become stronger?"_

_"YES!"_

_"Then get off at the next stop and follow me."_

_"Okay." I followed this lady to an unknown field where there was no one in sight. _

_"Now I can reveal my true form," the lady said. She turned into a beautiful, golden dragon with scales that glimmered in all 7 colors. _

_"Y- yo-you're a dragon!" I yelled._

_"Yes, I am. I am Celestia, the celestial dragon." I was shocked._

_ "Didn't you say you wanted to be stronger?" Celestia asked._

_"Yeah." I nodded._

_"Then come to the dragon world and train with all of the dragons to become the ultimate dragon slayer__." I froze._

_"M-m-me, become a dragon slayer?"_

_"You don't want to?" I shook my head._

_"NO, I will become a dragon slayer!" I said happily._

* * *

That was a long time ago and now I am a true dragon slayer. And I am coming back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Gray: Why is Natsu and Lucy in the spotlight again?!**

**Natsu: ****He, he.**** I guess I'm more important than you. **

**Gray: Pinkcott123, you better make me a part of this story.**

**Pinkcott123: You are already a part in my story.**

**Gray: That's not what I mean!**

**Pinkcott123:Please comment on my second chapter!**


	3. Returning

**Gray: Are you going to make me a main character in your story now?**

**Pinkcott123: I don't know. We'll see.**

**Lisanna: Wait, what about me?**

**Mira: And me?**

**Erza: You better put me in it too?**

**Pinkcott123: (barraged by complaints) Anyway, I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Gray's POV

The guild have gone back to normal after Lucy was gone. Lisanna trys to get closer to Natsu, Levy is with Gajeel, and Master have sort a mountain of complaints. Everybody have seemed to forgot about her. Except one - Natsu. I see him everyday go to Lucy's apartment hoping to see her like that event never happened. He would come through the window hoping that Lucy would attack him for barging into her apartment. When he saw nobody, he would shed a tear and later go back to Fairy Tail with a fake smile, completed with fake feelings. All because of Lucy. I wonder where she is right now.

Lucy's POV

I'm finally in front of my old guild. I open the 2 doors and step through. I can hear laughing and fights, but as all eyes started to face me. The whole guild have become silent.

Mira's POV

A person with a hooded cloak walked into the guild.

"Who are you?" I asked, "A new member?"

"Hey, can't you remember an old friend?" She pulled off her hood. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was...

Natsu's POV

Lucy. Lucy is right in front of me. I hugged her without thinking anything. "It really is you, Lucy."

"Natsu, what are you doing?" I release my grip.

"Sorry" I said with a slight blush.

"If you are coming back that means that Team Natsu can be reunited again!"

"Wait, who said that I would be back on your team?"

"You are not?"

"If I remembered correctly, you kicked me off of the team years ago."

"Luce, I'm sorry," I said.

"We all are," Erza said.

"Ever since that day, I just wanted to hear an apology." Lucy smiled, "I'm home (Tadaima)." Everyone cheered.

"Hooray, Lucy's back" I said.

"Let's have a party!" Gramps said. We partied till night.

Erza's POV

Lucy's back! After all these years she have come back to Fairy Tail. I smile and Lucy walks up to me.

"How are you, Erza?"

"I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"Great. I really became stronger in these past 5 years. "

"That's wonderful."

"Natsu, stop fighting with Gray!" She runs towards the fight.

Everything will be back to what it was in the past.

Lisanna's POV

Why is Lucy back?! She runs away for like 5 years and just when I can get Natsu she just comes back. Natsu even begged her to come back to his team when I'm in it. Does that mean he is kicking me out?! Now everybody is focusing on Lucy and forgot about me. I see Natsu just staring at her for hours. Why won't he look at me?

THE NEXT DAY

Lucy's POV

I wake up in my bed in my apartment. I got to thank Fairy Tail for paying my rent. I promise that I will pay them back. I got dressed and run to Fairy Tail.

"Yo, Lucy we're going on a mission today!" Natsu yelled.

"What kind of mission?"

"Master assigned us this mission. We're fighting against a dark guild called Tartaros." Erza answered.

"Tartaros! That's one of the guilds in the Balam Alliance."

"Yes. Don't tell me you are scared after all these years of training." Gray smirked.

"Scared. Who's scared of a dark guild? Bring it on!"

"Is everybody here?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Natsu said. We soon headed for the train station.

Lisanna's POV

I walked to Fairy Tail thinking about what to do now with Lucy around. I saw my sister serving drinks to some guild members.

"Lisanna, weren't you suppose to be with Natsu?" she asked.

"No, why do you asked?" I said.

"Master asked Team Natsu to help fight a dark guild."

"WHAT! Why haven't anyone tell me about this?"

"Everybody thought you knew alrea-" I ran towards the train station. How can my team forget about me? It must be Lucy's fault. Lucy must be eliminated!

* * *

**Pinkcott123: Are you happy now?!**

**Everybody: Yes!**

**Gray: But...**

**Pinkcott123: Now what?**

**Gray: Why is Lucy's story bigger than mine?!**

**Pinkcott123: She's more important than you.**

**Lucy: You heard her. I'm in the lead!**

**Gray: No FAIR! You better-**

**Pinkcott123: Anyway, tell me what you think of my story!**


	4. The Truth

**Pinkcott123: Gray, I'm not giving you a bigger part and that's that.**

**Gray: Yeah, then stop hiding behind Erza and face me!**

**Pinkcott123: Does that mean that Erza is stronger than you?**

**Gray: No, I'm way stronger than Erza.**

**Pinkcott123: Really then, Erza! Gray ate your strawberry cake!**

**Gray: (paled) I did not! Don't listen to her!**

**Erza: What! Gray, you are going to get it!**

**Gray: (running away)**

**Pinkcott123: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

It has been so long since I went on a mission with Team Natsu. Everybody are still the same. Erza have a lot of luggage and Natsu and Grey fight wile Erza is not looking. I couldn't help but smile a little. This is the old Fairy Tail, my home.

Lisanna's POV

I've finally caught up to them.

"Natsu!" I yelled.

"Hey, Lisanna"

"Why didn't you meet me at the guild?"

"Sorry, I seemed to forgot about you."

"You forgot about me?!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, everyone is here, so let's go!" Erza said.

Usually Natsu would wait for me by the train station. Why did he forget about me?! Soon we got on to the train. Lucy is even sitting next to Natsu. I was suppose to sit there. Ever since Lucy came back, every thing that I had hoped for have disappeared.

Lucy's POV

What's with Lisanna? All I can feel is Lisanna glaring at me with hatred. What did I do?

"We are in the town that Tartaros is in right?" I asked.

"That's right," Erza said, "We should be heading for the dark guild."

"It shouldn't be hard. No one wants to be around an illegal guild." Gray said.

We were now in front of the guild. It seems normal. I pictured it to be surrounded by big, mean guards and be in a dark forest. This guild is painted yellow with red stripes! Still, like old times, Natsu kicked the front door open without thinking. We were soon battling Tartaros. Somehow I was up against a huge man called Aeron that uses dark magic.

"You can never beat me. You are too weak to do so."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover!" I ran towards him.

"Roar of the Celestial dragon!" A star beam came out of my mouth. Aeron underestimated my attack by blocking it with one hand. His arm was destroyed and he was missing a leg.

"What, what happened?"

"You should stop underestimating me!" I yelled, "Iron fist of the lightning dragon." A ball of lightning grew from my fist. Aeron wasn't able to dodge it. He went face first on the ground.

"YOU." he said with anger, "Dark Rope."

A black thread surrounded my body and I couldn't move.

"HA, HA. You can't escape from there. My Dark Rope is indestructible. I am going to have a fun time torturing you."

"Do you really think that I can't break out of here?"

"I don't think, I know. "

"Dark Slash, Dark Beam." Those two attacks hurts, but I am not the weak Lucy that everybody know in the past. I am now Lucy, the Ultimate Dragon Slayer!

"Talon of the Wind Dragon!" I tried to break out of this rope.

"It's no use." Aeron carried me to a cliff nearby.

"Do you see this? Maybe I should throw you off this cliff and make you suffer with all your bones broken."

What should I do? I was still trying to break this rope. Aeron threw me off the cliff, but I held on with my teeth.

"Well now, maybe I should watch you suffer hanging from the cliff." Aeron disabled the rope.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I want to see you hang on for dear life, but don't worry when the time come you will feel no more pain." I was hanging by my fingertips. I can't even climb up. That guy is ready for me if I do anything. Then Lisanna came. She transformed into a lion and attacked Aeron. After a few minutes, Aeron was defeated.

"Thank you Lisanna, for defeating Aeron." I hoisted myself up.

"Who said I did it for you?" Lisanna said.

"What do you mean?"

"I defeated that guy since he was a part of Tartaros."

"Oh, anyway we should be heading back to the team. They must be done by now."

"Not yet."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to get through me first. This is the perfect chance to erase you from the guild forever." Lisanna changed into an eagle and carried me into the sky.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Like I said before, you are going to die."

"Why? Since when did you started to hate me? What kind of a grudge did you have against me?!"

"Everything." My eyes widen in disbelief.

"You took everything from me, especially Natsu."

"Is that any reason to kill me?"

"Of course it is. That's why I caused the guild to kick you out."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me, I caused this whole mess. When I came back from Edolas Natsu kept on talking on and on about you without a single compliment about me. I was tired of you coming out of Natsu's mouth. I asked him to kick you out of the team, so that I could be a part of it. I didn't expect that it would happen so quickly though. I had just came back from a hard mission and I had fainted. When Natsu came, I decided to use it to my advantage. I told him it was your fault. He quickly believed me. When I found out you had left, I was joyful even though that cause me to get scold by my friends. You didn't come back for over a year and rumors quickly spread around saying that you were dead. That was the best news I could have heard. That is until, you came back."

"You lied to the guild? You would ruin my life and the guild just because everyone thought that you were dead?"

"Yeah, I lied to the guild. It would have worked, but you couldn't stay away. You should have been gone forever. You shouldn't have been born!" Anger filled her eyes.

"Fine, it is my fault, but don't hurt Fairy Tail!" I yelled. Lisanna smiled as she let go of me.

"Bye, bye. Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

**Lisanna: Why did you make me the bad guy in this story?**

**Pinkcott123: I don't know, I just flow with the story. I have nothing against you. Sorry though.**

**Lisanna: I actually don't mind. It seems nice to have a change in personality.**

**PInkcott123: Really? Maybe I should do the same thing to Lucy.**

**Lucy: Since when did I say you can change me?!**

**Pinkcott123: Please comment on my story!**


	5. Death of Lucy Heartifilla

**Pinkcott123: Hi everyone! I'm having some trouble with Lucy's new name (read this chapter to understand what I mean). I don't know if I am doubting myself, but this name sounds weird. If you have any suggestions (aka a better name for Lucy) send it to me any way possible. ****The name I like will be used. ** Thank you for commenting on my story!

**Gajeel: You are being to soft on them! Why would you go to them for help? You need to do this with your own pow-**

**Pinkcott123: (push Gajeel aside)Hey, I'm that weak and I don't care. Anyway, I will try to use your thoughts to make my story better. Especially "Another Guest" saying that Lucy should be angry with her guild and that it's horrible when she didn't. I will take your criticism, so please wait for a few more chapters. To also inclu-**

**Gajeel: Why did you push me?!**

**Pinkcott123: I can't stand your complaints!**

**Gajeel: What did you say?!**

** Pinkcott123: Shoot, I better say this fast. School is back, so I should be updating weekly (hopefully). And I don't own Fairy Tail. (runs away)**

* * *

Lucy's POV

As I fell I see Lisanna's smile. It was full of darkness and joy, from destroying me. As Lisanna get farther and farther away, I was heading towards a black hole until I couldn't see anything. I remembered what Lisanna said.

_"Yeah, I lied to the guild. You should have been gone forever. You shouldn't have been born!"_

It was Lisanna's fault that I was kicked out of the guild. No, the guild had a part in this. They believed her, not me. My family had abandoned me. I thought if I came back, everyone would accept me again. I guess I was wrong. Nobody liked me and nobody will remember me. Well, I can't do anything about it. I guess I will have to disappear like Lisanna said. Forever.

Natsu's POV

It seems like we beat everyone in Tartaros. The master was a bit hard, but Erza was able to beat him. I don't know why, but I lost Lucy's scent. I walked toward a nearby cliff wear I saw Lisanna crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Lucy, Lucy is dead." That was a blow to the chest. I grabbed Lisanna by the shoulders.

"What do you mean that Lucy is dead?"

"This dark guild member called Aeron threw her off this cliff. Lucy tried to hold on for dear life, but in the end she fell. I'm sorry. I should have pulled her up, but it was too late." Lisanna continued crying.

"Why Lucy? Why does she have to disappear again?" I yelled. Tears started pouring out of my eyes.

Lisanna's POV

I can't believe Natsu fell for such an act. He is just as naive as ever. He never looked at my smile as I was crying fake tears. Now that Lucy's gone, everything will be the way that it was in the past. Everything will be the same when I was around. Everything will be the way that I want it to be.

Lucy's POV

"Lucy wake up! Don't die on me now!"

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Can't you even recognize your own spirit? I's me, Leo."

"Leo, where am I?"

"I don't know. I just found you unconscious by the river. What happened?"

"Lisanna" Tears formed in my eyes. "Lisanna tried to kill me. She caused all this."

"Then that conversation was true. We spirits heard Lisanna trying to throw you off the cliff. I can't believe she tried to do that!"

"Leo."

"Don't speak Lucy. We got to heal you first."

"We?"

"Every one of your spirits came out searching for you after you fell. Look." It hurts when I turned my head, but I did so anyway. I saw all of my spirits every last one of them.

"You guys."

"You better get well or else I'll kill you."

"Lucy-sama, I'll help you anyway that I can."

"Um..get well soon. I'm sorry." I smiled.

"Thank you everybody."

Gray's POV

Natsu and Lisanna was crying, but why? When I ran up to them I found out the truth. Lucy is dead. I was shaking. A good friend of mine was dead. But what was this other feeling in my chest. It was saying that Lucy was more than a friend to me.

We told Erza she was shocked like I was. After so many years, Lucy just disappeared again. Everybody was heartbroken, but it seems like one person doesn't seem to mind at all. Lisanna seems to be trying to hide a smile in herself. Why isn't she sad like to rest of us? I better keep an eye on her.

Lucy's POV

After many hours of my friends healing me I finally got strength to walk home. Leo, of course was protecting me on my journey. _I'm alive,_ I thought. I can go back to Fairy Tail and reveal everything about Lisanna. However, they'll probably think I was lying and side with Lisanna again. No one is with me except my spirits.

I finally reached my apartment. It looked normal, too normal. No one is in it. No Natsu , Gray or Erza. They must really think I am dead... because of Lisanna. I wanted to cry. Everyone left me. No one supported me. I am all by myself. I sat on the floor curled up into a ball. Time passed and I was finally doing what is right.

I cut my hair so that it reached my neck. I also dyed it black. I burned every one of my clothing. I bought some new ones, ones that I have never worn before. I changed into a dark red shirt, gray shorts, black leggings, and some boots that reached to my knees. My usual cheery personality as people sees it was replaced with anger and revenge.

Lucy Heartfilla is gone. From this day forth I am Raven Nightshade.

* * *

**Pinkcott123: Is Gajeel around?**

**Lucy: No, he's outside fighting any guild member that he sees. **

******Pinkcott123: It's my fault isn't it? I better get Levy to calm him down?**

******Lucy: By the way, what's with my new name?**

**********Pinkcott123: Not you too. I was going for a "dark", gloomy name.**

**********Lucy: You couldn't have picked any thing else?**

**************Pinkcott123: Sorry.**

**Lucy: I rather like my old name better. This new name sounds weird.**

**Pinkcott123: Hey, I already said sorry, but I have to admit that I think it sounds bad. **

**************Lucy: Oh, Gajeel is coming your way.**

******************Pinkcott123: Oh boy. Levy!**


	6. True Feelings

**Pinkcott123: Thank you to Vallexice and Never again 10 for the compliments. Maybe I will stick with the new name. Oh an-**

**Gajeel: (kick down door) Where are you you little weakling?!**

**Pinkcott123: (sigh) You still have that grudge against me? **

**Gajeel: OF COURSE I DO!**

******Pinkcott123: **How about this - I let you fight the "new" Lucy and you don't take revenge on me.

**Gajeel: Deal. Lucy seems strong in this story. Gee hee.**

**********Pinkcott123: *whisper* Maybe too strong. *whisper***

**********Gajeel: Did you say something?**

******************Pinkcott123: Nothing. I didn't say anything. Just do the disclaimer.**

**Gajeel: Tsk, Pinkcott123 does not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

Everything was new about me. Now no one will recognize who I am. Oh yeah, I never told or showed them my new powers. They really won't know who I am. I wonder if this is better than telling them the truth. Then again they abandoned me. They left me on that river to die. No one even try to search for me. Is my life really that insignificant or is it just because I am weak? They just don't care. However, now they will know my true strength and I have no mercy. Gray, Erza, Natsu; everyone will pay for this.

Natsu's POV

We walked into the guild back from the mission. Everybody was normal until Levy noticed that Lucy was not around.

"Where's Lu-chan?" There was only silence coming from the team.

"Hey, I asked you a question. WHERE's Lu-chan?!" There was more silence. Levy soon pinned me to the wall with her magic.

"Don't mess with me! WHERE'S LU-CHAN?" I couldn't say anything back.

"Lucy...Lucy is dead," Erza said.

"What do you mean Lu-chan is dead?!" This time Gajeel is holding her back.

"Stop it shrimp!" Everybody was shaking. It was the truth. Gajeel let go of Levy and she just slump to the floor with her hands on her face. Everybody was crying.

Lisanna's POV

Why are these peole crying for a girl that they know for a year. This is not right. Well, everything will be perfect. Soon nobody will care about that girl. Nobody will take away my Natsu.

Natsu's POV

I couldn't hold back my tears. Lucy is gone. All I can hear was crying. But that soon stopped. Someone had destroyed the guild doors.

"What is this a crying contest?" she asked. Everybody was looking at this girl who seems to like the color black very much.

"No it is not. We just lost a friend."

"You guys are so weak crying over a silly matter." I wanted to punch that girl right now.

"This got nothing to do with you. You don't even know Lucy."

"Lucy. Oh Lucy Heartifilla that celestial mage."

"Yeah that Lucy. What? Do you know her?"

"No, I just research this guild and her name popped up."

"Who are you and what do you what with us?" Gray asked. I don't know why, but that girl smiled.

"Me? My name is Raven Nightshade. I'm going to be joining this guild starting today. However, I might be changing my mind after seeing all of the tears and the crying. You should really stop that." She started walking toward Gramp's office. I can't believe that woman is going to be a part of Fairy Tail.

Lucy/Raven's POV

The guild was crying for me? They called me a friend. LIARS! Still, I can't believe I said those words. What's more is that it was easy. I guess I really have a bad side. I walked into the office seeing Master with a lot of reports and complaints. I never seen Master so busy.

"Oh hi. Who are you?"

"I'm Raven Nightshade and I want to join this guild."

"I see. I'll let you join. I'll also let you go on S-class missions."

"Thanks. Where do I get my stamp?"

"You can just go to Mirajane, the bartender."

"Ok I'll go to her right now." I headed straight for the door. Everything was moving smoothly.

"Is your new stamp going to be where your old stamp was before, Lucy Heartifilla?" I froze. I turned around only to see Master grinning like crazy.

"You didn't think I noticed did you?"

"Wh-wha-what do you mean? I am Rav-"

"Even if my child change herself she is still the same at heart." I sigh.

"When did you notice, Master?"

"From the beginning." He smiled.

"Welcome back, my child."

I got a new black stamp on my right shoulder from Mira. I see many members just staring at me. Natsu was just glaring at me with some threat. I smile. I'm going to enjoy this more than I thought.

Gray's POV

For a few days I just see Raven by herself drinking a vanilla smoothie. I never knew a girl as dark as her would like to drink something so sweet. This reminds me of Lucy. Didn't she like vanilla smoothies? Wait, Lucy is dead. I frowned

"Yo Rave!" Natsu yelled.

"What do you want?"

"Come on a mission with us. You are by yourself anyway."

"No way. Why do I have to go with you weaklings anyway?"

"I'm not weak. I am actually the strongest."

"In your dreams, Pinky."

"Hey, my hair is not pink."

"You keep yelling yourself that okay, Pinky."

"Stop calling me that."

"Then what do you want me to call you? How about weakling or even dummy?"

"Neither."

"Are you sure? You are the weakest person I can see, weakling."

"What did you say?"

You heard me. Or do you want me to spell it out for you. W-E-A-K. Weak."

"I had it with you. I'll show you that I am waayy stronger than you. Let's fight."

"My pleasure. No wait. You two," Raven said pointing at me and Erza, "You guys all fight me. It shouldn't be so hard fighting against a dummy, a stripper, and a fat lady." Wait, did Raven call Erza fat?! Everyone started running away from Erza's murderous aura.

"YOU," she said, "I will defeat you."

"We'll see about that." Raven said. Unfortunately she is dead meat. I feel sorry for her, but it is her fault. However I feel excited.I really want to see what type of magic this girl can do.

"Do I hear a fight going on?" All of the head started pointing towards the iron dragon slayer at the entrance.

"I guess I came at the right time. New girl fight meeeeeeeeeee." Raven punch Gajeel and sent him flying. We won't be seeing him for a few days.

"Now then," Raven turned around, "Are we going to fight?"

Lucy/Raven's POV

Every guild member was outside waiting to watch the fight. Cana was holding bets for the fight. Everybody bet towards Team Natsu even though they saw me punch Gajeel out of the guild. I see Lisanna by the sidelines not joining the fight. Bummer, I really wanted to get back what she did on the cliff. Whatever. Everybody will soon see my true strength.

Natsu, Gray, Erza stood right in front of me with serious faces.

"You may make the first move," I said sarcastically.

"It'll be your last," Erza said as she requips into the Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"I'm happy that Master is not here or else he would have to deal with a whole list of complaints," I said.

"Whatever," Gray said. Everyone ran towards me, ready to attack.

"Ice make Lance!"

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Circle sword!"

All of these attacks came towards me and it created an explosion. My opponents was just smiling until the dust cleared. I was still standing with 4 iron walls surrounding me. Their jaws basically dropped.

"Now it is my turn." I jumped as high as I can.

"Not on my watch!" Natsu said as he tried to attack again with fires on his fist. I blocked the attacks with my arm, but it didn't sting. My arm restored itself fairly quickly.

"What!" Natsu said as he saw my arm heal itself. I smiled.

"Your turn to be defeated."

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" I aim my attack at Natsu. He fell to the ground, but he was still standing. What a stubborn man. As I fall back to the ground they just keep on attacking and I keep on healing myself. I have to thank Grandine for teaching me sky healing magic.

"Are you guys done yet?" Erza, Gray, and Natsu were all tired.

"I guess it is my turn."I started chanting a spell.

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._

_ All the stars, far and wide... _

_Show me thy appearance... _

_With such shine. _

_O Tetrabiblos... _

_I am the ruler of the stars... _

_Aspect became complete... _

_Open thy malevolent gate. _

_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _

_Shine! _

**_Urano Metria!_**

In a flash, every member of Fairy Tail was knocked out, even Erza. I just see them on the ground covered with bruises. Helpless, defeated. Just like I was a few days ago. Anger rush through me. They'll pay for that. I want to kill them. I started to chant the spell again.

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._

*Lucy*

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

*Don't do this*

_With__ such shine._

_O Tetrabiblos..._

*Stop*

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect became complete..._

*Stop that*

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_O 88 Stars of the heaven..._

_Shi-_

"STOP!" I opened my eyes.

"LEO!"

"Stop this, Lucy."

"Why should I?"

"No matter what, they are still your comrade."

"Yeah right. They only thought of me as a replacement from Day 1. They thought I was weak and even when I came back they still rejected me for Lisanna. They believed her." I looked at the ground with a sad face.

"Isn't it your speculation?" That startled me. My eyes opened wide. I looked up at Leo.

"You don't know how they really feel about you. Besides, a dead friend suddenly came back to life. Of course they would be happy to see her. What they don't know is that she changed."

"Be quiet. They never liked me. They abandoned ME!" I created a fire sword.

"Let them burn in ashes! Let me forget about them!" I swung my sword at Natsu.

"Lucy!" I stopped. Leo was in front of me protecting the guild members with his arms spread out.

"MOVE!"

"No. Lucy, stop this."

"Forced Closure!"

"It's no use. Your heart is weak right now. You don't have any power to make me disappear."

"LEO!" Tears started to appear.

"Lucy. I know how you feel, but it is no excuse to do this to your guild. No matter what, they are still family. Don't you remember the guild liking you for who you are? They never thought of you as the girl that was rich." Memories of Fairy Tail appeared in my mind. Everyone fighting each other. Members trying to protect me from the Phantom Lord guild. My first mission and my S-Class mission with the team. Erza's tears in the Tower of Heaven. The Battle of Fairy Tail and Fantasia. The team battling against Oracion Seis and journeying through Edolas. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charles, Happy, Natsu. Everyone by me side though that good times and the bad times. My fire sword disappeared.

"Lucy," Leo said softly.

I slump into a corner and cried silent tears.

* * *

**Gajeel: I'm. Going. To. Kill. You.**

**Pinkcott123: Why? I thought we had a deal.**

**Gajeel: Where did I fight Lucy?!**

**Pinkcott123: I put it after you said you want to fight the new girl and Lucy beat you into a pulp. Oh, hi Levy. **

**Levy: Gajeel calm down!**

**Gajeel: No way! She started it and I'm going to end it! She made me look weak!**

**Pinkcott123: That's because you are weak. You are acting so childish. And didn't you beat up half of our guild members anyway?**

**Gajeel: That have nothing to do with this!**

**Pinkcott123: So you are admitting this is true. You are weak!**

**Gajeel: You little... I'm going to rip you into shreds!**

**Levy: GAJEEL!**

**Pinkcott123: Well, at least someone's fired up.**

**Natsu: That is my catchphrase!**

**Pinkcott123: Please comment on my story!**


	7. Lies and Discoveries

**Pinkcott123: Thanks to Erza and Mirajane I got away clean with Gajeel. Who knew a deal would be so useful?**

**Natsu: Ooyyyy, Pinkcott!**

**Pinkcott123: What?**

**Natsu: I was wondering, if you can make Lucy strong, then you can make me 10x stronger.**

**Lucy: Don't do it. I'm the main character.**

**Natsu: Pleeaaasssseeeeee. (puppy dog eyes)**

**Pinkcott123: No.**

**Natsu: Oh come on!**

**Pinkcott123: Do the disclaimer and I'll think about it.**

**Natsu: Really? Then Pinkcott123 does not own Fairy Tail. Now wou-**

**Lucy: Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I can't believe how strong I am after all of that training. What I can't believe even more is how I lost control of my feelings. I guess this is my destiny - to always hold a grudge to Fairy Tail. After I stopped crying I decided to work on my novel, but that got boring so I decided to play a little prank. I grabbed a marker and scribbled the word 'loser' on Natsu because that is what he is. I defeated him. I finally got stronger.

Natsu's POV

I seem to be the one who woke up first. Rave's attack really hurt. I was knocked out cold! I am awake and I'm still covered with wounds. Everybody else is the same. Still I wonder what her magic is. Hmm...she said "Roar of the Celestial Dragon!", so she is a celestial dragon slayer! I wonder if she knows what happened to all of the dragons. Hey, did it rain before? I see a wet spot on the ground near a wall. Well, nobody is wet, so it didn't rain. Still I wonder what happened. Wait I smell vanilla. Is it Lucy?! I smell it in the guild. I ran to the door.

"LUCY!"

"Why did you interrupt me?!" I stopped. Raven was glaring at me. She seemed to be reading something.

"Like I said before, why did you interrupt me?" I felt a chill down my spine. It is the same exact feeling I get from Erza. No, it was scarier than that. Sweat was coming out of me really quickly.

"I-I-I th-thou-thought a-an ol-old fr-frie-friend ca-came bac-back," I said shaking.

"Hmm is that so?" That seemed to calm her down.

"By the way, you are a dragon slayer right?"

"Yeah so?"

"Do you know where your dragon is right now?"

"No, I don't. She disappeared when I was very young. I have been finding her ever since."

"Really? That's what happened to me too!" She sigh.

"Okay are we done?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know you should really wash your face." Raven looked like she was ready to laugh.

"Why?"

"No reason, but you should really go back to SLEEP!" After that she knocked me out cold.

I woke up after an hour. Everybody woke up too and they began talking about the battle and how strong Raven is.

Happy, Erza and Gray walk up to me.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy said.

"NO, Rave really got me good. She healed herself after I attacked her."

"I guess we can't underestimate her from now on," Gray said.

"She is stronger than she looks," Erza said.

"Yep." I nodded.

"By the way, why didn't you wash your face?" Erza asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Here." Erza hands me a mirror. I saw my face with the word 'loser' on my forehead.

"What the heck is this!"

"It said 'loser'. You get it loser?" Gray said smirking.

"You want to fight ice brain?"

"I was waiting for one, flame breath."

"Boys!"

"So you're all awake." Everyone was looking at Raven who was standing on top of the guild.

"Surprisingly you three didn't put much of a fight. I could have used one fist for all three of you."

"You were just lucky that's all," I said, "I'll beat you next time."

"When pigs fly, Pinky." A vein popped in my head.

"What did you said?!" Fire was coming out of my mouth. Raven jumped down and started walking away from the guild.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going home. Even this girl have to get some rest. You guys get stronger and try to beat me" She smirked.

"Like that is ever going to happen."

Lucy's POV

After I got home I took a relaxing bath. After I got dressed I called Leo.

"Lucy, how may I help you?"

"There is not task. I just wanted to say...thank you." Leo looked surprised at first, but then he smiled.

"I just had to do the right thing." I smiled.

"Now, when are you going to tell them?"

"Tell them what?" I said as I went to my desk to write the next chapter of my novel.

"Your true identity." I stopped writing.

"You can't stop hiding yourself forever."

"But..."

"What?"

"Everybody will be happier without me around." Leo started to frown.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

"What about Natsu or Gray? You had a close bond with them and didn't you like Natsu?" I smiled.

"I'm over Natsu ever since he kicked me out. Beside, they believe that I'm dead and they never liked me. I rather be around them, not letting them know who I am than not see them at all." Leo sigh.

"That's impossible. They will find out as time pass."

"No they won't because I wil-"

"RAVE!" Natsu and Happy barged in through the window.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Natsu smelled you while we were walking past your building." Gray and Erza walked into the room.

"LEO! Why are you here?" Gray said.

"Lu- I mean Raven, I should be going. Bye." Leo probably make that mistake on purpose.

"Hey Rave, why are you in Lucy's apartment and why do you have Leo's key?"

"Why do you care? You don't care about L-" Natsu grabbed me by the shoulders.

"This is no joke. Why do you have Lucy's keys and live in Lucy's house?!" Everyone was looking at me.

"LET ME GO!" I pushed Natsu aside and crossed my arms.

"The landlady let me live here. These keys, I found them washed up by a river while I was getting a drink."

"Really, then how come I don't believe you?!" I began to freak out a bit. Now, everyone was glaring at me.

"Well, what is the real story?" Erza said. Check that, everyone was staring at me with concern. I had to make up a lie quick.

"If you want to know the truth, ... I'm... Lucy's...twin sister." Everybody's jaws dropped.

"L-Lu-Lu-Lucy's twin sister?!" Natsu jaw dropped. My heart started to beat a lot faster. It must because I was scared that the guys will see through my lie in a second. I put up a brave face.

"You know the truth. Now GET OUT!" I kicked the team out of my house and slammed the door. I was breathing rapidly.

I looked out the window of my room and I heard the team talking outside.

"What's her problem?" Natsu said.

"I don't know, but she seems to be keeping a secret from us." Gray said.

"The thing about her being Lucy's twin sister is questionable. Lucy never spoke of her before." Erza said.

"But she does look similarly to Lucy." Gray said.

"Do you think she's from Tartaros who killed Lucy?" Happy asked.

"If so that can explain Lucy's keys that she have." Erza said.

"No way. Her name is Raven, not Aeron. Lisanna told me so." Natsu said.

"I still think we need to keep a close watch on her." Erza said.

"I agree." Gray said.

"We will definitely find out the truth about this girl," Natsu said.

I look away from the window. I climbed into bed. They still believed what Lisanna said. The girl who tried to kill me. How dumb can they be. My friends. I went to sleep with a smile.

* * *

**Natsu: Hey, just make me stronger already.**

**Pinkcott123: No. I'm too lazy to do it right now.**

**Natsu: Just do it.**

**Pinkcott123: No.**

**Natsu: Do it.**

**Pinkcott123: No.**

**Natsu: PINNKKKYYYYY!**

**Pinkcott123: (glaring) Don't ever call me Pinky again! That is your nickname! And NO! Tell me what you think so far readers!**


	8. What's Next?

**Natsu: (at the computer) I'm going to make myself 100x stronger.**

**Pinkcott123: Hey, who's the author here?!**

**Natsu: If I am 100x stronger that means I will be able to beat Erza or even Gildrats!**

**Pinkcott123: Are you listening to me?!**

**Natsu: No**

**Pinkcott123: Seriously, do you even know how to write a story?**

**Natsu: No. You do it for me.**

**Pinkcott123: NO! Oh, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Natsu's POV

I still can't get that out of my head. Rave couldn't be Lucy's sister. Everyone agree. I got to make sure it's a lie. The next day, Gray, Erza, Happy, and I walk up to Raven while she was drinking a strawberry vanilla smoothie. That's Lucy's favorite drink!

"Yo, Rave!"

"Do you want to fight me again, Pinky? You still can't beat me."

"Natsu, don't do it," Erza said. Was she shaking? Raven is scary!

"Um, no I just want to know more about Lucy since you are her twin."

"Hmm, okay, but you don't even know your best friend?! You guys really don't like her."

"Hey! We do know our friend. She's a nice, funny, smart girl and remember that," I said. Raven looked shocked. What does she have to do with Lucy? Wait, she's Lucy's sister.

"She's not some spoiled girl who like to use her family's money. She's strong and cute!" Gray said. We were all just staring at him. He then had that what-did-I-just-say look on his face. Raven seemed to be blushing or at least hiding it. Now, seriously, what does Gray's words have to do with Raven?

There was a moment of silence.

"Hey Rave!" I yelled, breaking the silence, "Come join my team!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Not my style."

"So you don't want to join our team?"

"Hmm what gave that away? The fact that I said NO!" She kicked me out of the guild. I don't know why, but she seemed really angry when I asked that question.

Lucy's POV

Did Gray call me cute?! What is going on in this guild? Natsu wants me to join his team - again. I don't want to go through the same thing I went through last time. I'll make sure of that. The guild doors opened and Master walked into the room.

"Welcome home Master. How was your meeting?" Mirajane said.

"Well, but I have heard something pretty disturbing."

"What did Natsu and Gray destroy a town again?" Erza said glaring at them.

"Yes and no." Master pulled out a lacrima. It grew larger and larger until it can be seen by everybody. Everybody was just staring at it until a video was being shown. And everything was shown. Natsu busting up a door. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, and me fighting. My fight against Aeron. And Lisanna's attempt to kill me. Everyone was shocked at the video. I was in the back just staring at the whole lacrima. Lisanna was trying to run way, but she was too late. The video ended and everybody was staring at Lisanna with hatred.

"Lisanna WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Natsu yelled.

"I-"

"Lisanna, why did you kill Lucy and lied to us?"Erza asked. Her eyes were stone cold.

"I was jealous of Lucy getting all of the attention. Even in Edolas everyone was always announcing Lucy's torture attacks on Natsu. No one ever paid attention to me."

"That is no excuse to kill her!" Gray was holding Natsu back. Mirajane was walking towards Lisanna. Then I heard a slap. Mirajane was crying while Lisanna was holding her red cheek.

"Lucy was a dear friend and you just killed her? How can you live with yourself?"

"Mira-nee. Sh-"

You are not the Lisanna I know. Don't ever call me your sister again."

"Mira-ne-"

"I told you not to call me your sister! You killed Lucy!" I don't know why, but I was crying. I was suppose to hate them, but why am I crying with them?

"Apologize!" Gray said. Everyone looked at him.

"Apologize to Raven. You did killed her sister."

"SISTER!" Everybody's eyes grew big. I smacked myself in the head. Gray just made this lie a big deal. Great, now what?

"What? Raven is Lucy's twin sister. What's the matter?" While everybody else are trying to no let their jaw drop any further Gray walk over to Lisanna.

"Are you going to say sorry?" Lisanna, still holding her cheek walked over to me.

"I'm sorry for killing your sister Raven." Lisanna said through gritted teeth.

"Leave Fairy Tail. You don't belong here." Master said. Lisanna walked out of the guild. I won't seeing her for a while. I smile. Everybody still cared about me and this is genuine.

Lisanna's POV

I got kicked out of the guild. When I tried to go home even my siblings kicked me out. Why is this happening? I was only following my dreams. If she wasn't here, everything would be great. This must be Lucy's fault. Anger filled my entire body. What should I do with my life now? I walked to an alley.

_*Are you feeling down?*_ That scared me.

"Who is it? What do you want?"

_*It seems like you are in a situation.*_

"Just who are you?"

_*You do not need to know my name, yet.* _A girl appear in front of me. She looks like a ghost.

"Ahhh." People starting looking at me confused. I panicked and I ran to an alley. The ghost appeared again.

_*Only you can see me, Lisanna* _

"How do you know my name?" The ghost turned around. I could never forget that face.

"LUCY!" She smirked.

"Who are you?"

_*Me? I'm Lucy's true self. Well, actually, I'm "Raven's" true self.*_

"What do you mean?"

_*Lucy is alive and well as Raven Nightshade.*_

"WHAT?!"

*_You heard me. The girl who you want dead is alive. Still,_ _Lucy is so weak. She does not even try to get revenge on the people who kicked her out and left her to die even though I helped. It was all Leo's fault for stopping her.*_

"Just who are you?"

_*I'm Lucy's emotions. Her hatred on Fairy Tail before is what created me. But now, she forgives Fairy Tail and she don't want revenge anymore. I got sick of that so I left her.*_

"What do you want with me?"_  
_

_*I want to help you."_ My eyes widen.

_*You feel the pain of losing your loved ones to that girl am I right? __Do you want revenge on the people who ripped your heart out?* _I nod my head.

_*Lucy doesn't know I exist. I am Lucy, so I know everything about her. I know her weaknesses and her strengths. I also know where she learned dragon slayer magic.*_

"So you are going to make me stronger?"

_*Yes. I will lead you to Acnologia and you can train under him.*_ I paused.

_*Come with me and your dream will come true. We will both get what we want.* _I smiled.

"I'll go with you."

* * *

**Pinkcott123: Pinky, I said no.**

**Natsu: I'm not Pinky that's your name.**

**Pinkcott123: No.**

**Natsu: Yes.**

**Pinkcott123: No.**

**Natsu: Yes.**

**Pinkcott123: Yes.**

**Natsu: No.**

**Pinkcott123: Ha you said it. Pinky is your name.**

**Natsu: I said no such thing!**

**Pinkcott123: Yeah you did. Please comment on my story!**


	9. Final Test

**Pinkcott123: Where's Natsu?**

**Mirajane: Outside having a fight with Gray.**

******Pinkcott123: **(sigh) **Why is Natsu just like Gajeel?**

**Lucy: At least only 2 people are getting beat up. **

******Pinkcott123: True. **I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lisanna's POV

Acnologia. The one that can help me. Every single day, I trained with him, perfecting my attacks. Once a week, I would have to be tested on my powers. My master says that if I fail, he would kill me. Actually that's okay with me. I never fail. Today is my final test after a year, yet it is the same as always. Defeat an entire guild. It's starting to get boring. Those guild were no match for me. I want to laugh for how weak that are, but if my master was seeing me laughing it would cost a broken leg. Well, I faced worse punishments from him than, a broken leg. There was that time when I had to survive without water for a month and that time when my heart was encased in a jar of poison. Now that was painful having my poisoned heart back. My body went numb and I was spewing blood everywhere. It could have looked liked a horror show. Anyway, today is the last test that I would have to take.

_*You have to defeat Blue Pegasus at your final test.* _I jumped a bit.

"What did I say about sneaking behind my back, Lucy?"

_*It's much more fun this way.*_ She said with a smile. I started to change my clothes. _*Did you listen to what I said?*_

"Yeah yeah yea. Defeat a guild full of playboys and girls who wears like 10 pounds of makeup."

_*Close enough.*_

"Weren't they the ones who were in an alliance with my ex-guild and Lamia Scale to defeat Oracion Seis?"

_*That is correct.*_

"Maybe they would be the one that can put up a fight."

*We'll see. Remember, Acnologia is watching you.* Lucy disappeared. I smirked.

"I want him to."

_~1 hour later~_

Of course the guild for players would be covered with hearts and be painted red and pink. What else could it look like for this guild?

_*Are you ready?* _

"OF course I am! You just shut up." I kicked down the door. A hundred eyes were just looking at me.

"Lisanna-chan, how nice it is to see you. How is your guild?" Master Bob said polishing glass. He still looked the same trying to dress like a woman with cute, little angel wings. I makes me sick to the very core.

"I wouldn't know. I left the guild. I would like to pass my test now."

"Test? Is the S-class trial happening already?"

"Not that kind of test." I smiled.

"My test is to DESTROY BLUE PEGASUS!" I turned into a black panther. Everyone was alarmed by my words. They began to run away from me.

"Who say you can run from me?" I caught every person that was trying to get away and kill them with my claws. Even the trimens were no match for me. I killed them in a snap. Master Bob was by the side and soon he was the only one left.

"Lisanna-chan," Master Bob said "YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE FAIRY TAIL WHO CARE ABOUT THEIR FRIENDS. HOW DARE YOU KILL MY GUILD MEMBERS. NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" I could see all of his veins popping out of his skull.

"Heh, I wonder if you can be a challenge to me _Bob-chan_." I said. I charge at him still in my panther form. However, I went right through him.

"WHAT!" Master Bob grabbed my foot and threw me to a wall. It was very powerful and my body felt numb. Still I tried to attack him again and the same thing happened.

"If physical attacks won't work then how about this!" I faced Master Bob.

"Dark Dragon's Roar!" A black beam shot out of my mouth. It destroyed everything in its way and it hit Master Bob directly. He suffered heavy damage but he did not look scared. He was shocked and concerned.

"Where did you learn that?!"

"You don't have to know considering you're about to die." My hand turned into an eagle's talon. I ran toward Master Bob.

"Dark Dragon's Claw." My attack went right through him. Master Bob coughed up blood and 1 minute later, he was dead. I didn't notice the blood spattered on my cheek. It was nighttime already. How long did my fight take? I look at the moon. Same new moon that I see for every test. The moon of darkness is what I called it. A man in a dark coat appeared behind me. I turned around.

"Congratulations. You've completed your final test." I nod with a stoic face.

"You can do whatever you want now." And with that Ancologia disappeared. Lucy appeared in front of me.

_*What are you going to do now?*_

"Isn't it obvious?"

I smiled as blood dripped from my hands to the cold, stone floor. I will get my revenge.

* * *

**Pinkcott123: I am surrounded by many angry members from Blue Pegasus.**

**Lisanna: Maybe you shouldn't have wrote about me killing them all.**

**Pinkcott123: Hey I needed you to target a guild and this guild was the first time that popped into my mind.**

**Lisanna: Fine, but you need to face this mob by yourself. Bye!**

**Pinkcott123: Wait! (sigh) Tell me what you think and no angry phone calls from Blue Pegasus! Oh yeah, I'm also starting a new story called Lovely Family so please read that too.**


	10. I'm Weak

**Pinkcott123: The riots have died down, but Natsu and Gray are still fighting.**

**Natsu: I'm going to barbecue you!**

**Gray: Shut up fire ball!**

**Lucy: Erza, Gray and Natsu are fighting again.**

**Erza: (glaring) Are you two fighting? **

**Gray: (shaking) No, we are good friends see?**

**Natsu: Aye sir!**

**Lucy: There's Happy #2!**

**Pinkcott123: (laughing) 10 Chapters! I just want to say thank you to GoldenRoseTanya, natpereira, desandted, Never again 10, and Vallex for continueing reading and reviewing my story. And to all of the other readers still reading: THANK YOU! Also, I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Lucy's POV

I woke up in a cold sweat. What was that? I was dreaming about Lisanna killing another guild, again. It usually occurs once a week. I got dressed and walked towards the guild. I can't get that image out of my mind. I see Lisanna smiling while being surrounded with the people she killed. She was covered with blood splatters and the blood was just dripping one drop at a time. But still, it is the way that Lisanna fought. That power. A Dark Dragon slayer. I know that I am the only one who know where the dragons are. Where did she get that power? What's worse is that she learned from Acnologia, one of the strongest dragons. I was taught by him, but I never used that magic. In fact, I sealed it away. It gets out of control and it can form int- Wait what am I'm thinking?! I pat my face and continued walking towards Fairy Tail.

"Oh hi Raven," Mira said, "Did you read the newspaper? Another guild was kill and this time it is Blue Pegasus." So the boys that looked like Hibiki, Ren, and Eve were killed. Seems like another dream came true.

"What?!" I said acting surprised.

"It's true. I thought that you would expect this already since it happens once a week."

"Do you have any idea who could behind this?"

"I don't know, but I want to beat the guy up when I find out!" Natsu was standing by the front door.

"Hi Pinky, do you want to lose again?" I smirked.

"Rave! I want to fight you!" Gray soon appeared.

"You do know that every time you challenge Raven she beats you into a bloody pulp or sends you flying into another town or gets you buried 6 fee-"

"Who cares? I just want a fight." Natsu was punching the air.

"I'll fight you. I'm bored anyway. Pinky, make sure you keep me occupied this time."

"This day will be the day, you stop calling me Pinky!" Natsu ran towards me.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I blocked it with 1 hand.

"Pinky, I told you not to keep me bored. Although I'll admit that you gotten better. Only a little though." I kept on dodging Natsu's attacks. It was so easy that I dodged them with my eyes closed. Master appeared.

"Raven, I need to talk to you."

"Fine. Pnky, I'm done playing." I dodged his attacks and punched him in the stomach. Natsu was knocked out cold.

I walked upstairs to Master's office. I saw him with a serious expression on his face.

"My child, you know about the attacks on the guild right?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder if you have any idea who is behind this." I opened my mouth, my back to the door, eyes looking at the floor.

"Lisanna." I whispered.

"Hmm? What did you say?"

"Nothing." Should I tell Master about the dreams I have?

"You don't have to tell me about the nightmares that you have. I won't force you." My eyes kept on looking at the floor.

"So you already knew."

"Of course. I see you sleeping in the guild once a week in the morning. And how do I not notice a child more concerned about the destruction of the guilds than anybody else in Fairy Tail?"

"What do you want me to do right now?"

"I want you to defeat and stop that person from harming anymore innocent people. I think you have an idea who destroyed this guild. Maybe if you have the time, you will tell me who."

"Yes, Master." I walk down to the main hall. Natsu was still unconscious. I kicked him in the face.

"When are you going the wake up idiot?!" Natsu shot straight up.

"Why do you do that for?"

"I'm going to regret saying this, but I need you to go on a mission with me."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear me right?! I need you to come on a mission with me and it is S-class. Of course Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Charles will be coming along." Gray stood up. from his seat.

"What are you up to? You always take these missions by yourself."

"Master assigned it to us and I cannot disobey him."

"What's the mission?" Erza said.

"You know that someone is destroying guild. Master found a clue and we're heading towards what might be the killer's secret hideout." I lied.

"We'll be heading off tomorrow. Pinky, try to find something that will keep yourself from throwing up on the train okay?" I walked back home. On my bed I was thinking about what happened today.

I think they bought it. But, that lie is mostly true. Lisanna was taught by Acnologia. His cave could be her hideout or Acnologia can tell me where Lisanna is if she's not around. But most importantly, I need to seal her dark powers and the Dark dragon can tell me how. Lisanna's dark smile came into my mind. What is it that I feel? Anger and revenge. No, it is much sadder. Wait, Lisanna is the girl who tried to kill me! She hated me from day 1 and I hate her back! She... The smile. Now I know what I feel - pain and regret. I look at the full moon.

I can't hate her. Even if she did those things I can't hate her. Lisanna. I'm sorry. I guess I am weak. You must also feel what I feel. Betrayal. But you also feel something more. Jealousy. That darkness consumed you and turned you into this merciless person. But don't worry. I will find you. And I will save you. Even if it means giving up my life. That's who I am.

* * *

**Natsu: Yoshi! Erza is not around so that means that we can continue our fight!**

**Gray: Wow, you can actually think with half of a brain.**

**Pinkcott123: Uhh, guys?**

**Natsu: What did you say ice queen!**

**Gray: You heard me fire breath!**

**Erza: I said NO FIGHTING! (knock both boys out)**

**Pinkcott123: (sweat drop) Anyway, I'll try to make the story better so keep on writing those reviews. Also, the second chapter of Lovely Family is here so please read it!**


	11. Acnologia

**Pinkcott123: Erza, don't you think that you hit Natsu and Gray one too many times?**

**Erza: They're the ones who's fighting.**

**Pinkcott123: Still they are some days where they are fighting and you don't do anything about it.**

**Erza: That's when I'm enjoying my cake!**

**Pinkcott123: Oh. **

**Erza: Anymore comments?**

**Pinkcott123: …..No. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

Everyone got onto the train and soon we were headed towards Acnologia's cave. I haven't told anyone about it though. I wonder how they would take it when they find out. Now the bigger problem is that Natsu and Gajeel are about to vomit. Wendy helped Gajeel by using Troia, but somehow Natsu built up a resistance to it.

"Pinky, I thought I told you to do something with that motion sickness of yours." There was no reply. Natsu was not fighting back.

"Well no matter I'll try to help you." I cracked my knuckles.

"What are you going to do?" Gray was worried.

"Don't worry. It's not painful." I walked over to Natsu who was on the floor. My hand was over his head and I ate some of the air.

"Sky Dragons's Secret Art: False Sense." My hand glowed with a yellow light.

"Pinky, wake up!" Soon Natsu was running all over the place like an idiot.

"What did you do?" Gray asked. I sat back down.

"I used my magic to make Pinky over here think that we are already on solid land. All of his 5 senses are modified and in his mind, we are in a very narrow, long hotel."

"How dumb can Natsu get?"

"Considering his brain capacity, dumber than a rock."

Natsu's POV

I can't believe it, I'm finally on solid land! I don't know what Raven did, but I feel great. Everybody were still sitting though and the view inside looks exactly like the time I was inside of the train. The only different is that the scenery is not moving. Still, I'm not on the train!

Lucy's POV

We finally got off of the train and went to a hotel. Being as dumb as he is, Natsu kept on asking why we are 'switching' hotels. I rather not tell hi the truth. If I do that, it will not work anymore for transportation. I sigh. His stupidity always amazed me.

"Pinky, for the 100th time, we just want to switch hotels!"

"But whyyyy?" Natsu whined. Everybody were getting annoyed, so I punched him and dragged Natsu to an actual hotel. By the time he woke up everybody were asleep. I was just minding my business staring at the moon.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Natsu asked.

"Can't sleep, so I decide to think about tomorrow's plan. "

"Oh, okay."

"Pinky."

"What?"

"You said that a friend died before right? "

"You mean Lucy?"

"Yeah."

"What about her?"

"What did you think about her?"

"She was my best friend, aside from Happy, of course. She was what binds the team together in the beginning. Ever since she left, I missed her. It had been aching my chest. Don't know why though." Aching chest, missing her? You kicked me out the freaking guild! I punched Natsu.

"What did you do that for?!" He was holding his right cheek. I sat down and look at the moon again.

"Do you like her?"

"W-wh-what are you saying? She was my best friend!" Natsu was a little pink. Hmm...

"WOULD YOU BE QUIET!" Gray yelled. That cause him to get knocked out by Erza. Erza saw us, but I pretended to be asleep, so she hits Natsu out cold. After Erza went back to sleep I open my eyes and continue to stare at the night sky.

The actual truth is that I was worried about the team meeting Acnologia. Natsu and Gajeel would try to ask where Igneel is and fight it with Gray. Happy would be freaking out, and Charles would be shocked. She probably already had a vision of the future with the dragon. Erza... she wouldn't be shocked at all. She would be calm asking why Acnologia is here. But at the end, everybody would be fighting a dragon and getting killed by him. I can't let that happen. Maybe I can sneak out early in the morning and after I get what I need I can come back, say that the clue was false and go back home. I'll take it into my own hand and face this battle alone.

"I can't let them die. I just can't." I whispered.

_~The Next Day~_

I woke up before anybody else. The sun wasn't even out yet. This is going to be a problem. Dark magic are at its strongest when there is no light. Well, I have no other choices to keep my friends safe, so I'll have to face it. I quickly set out my walk to Acnologia's cave. His cave, like all of the dragon caves reflect his powers and are very hard to reach. Igneel lives near volcanoes and Grandine lives on a cloud. Of course, they still go to the Dragon World when they are required to do so. Acnologia's cave is a little different. It is located underneath a haunted house in a cursed forest full of lifeless trees. It's the perfect place for him. I couldn't see anything in that forest. The think thorns kept on scratching me causing me to bleed. I had to heal my wound every minute and create a ball with light, so I can see and it took half of the magic out of me. You are not making this easy for me Acnologia. It's so dark!

_~2 hours later~_

I finally made it to the house or should I say MANSION! I remember what Celestia said. The house is filled with traps that can kill you. One wrong move can mean a lost head. I tremble at the thought. Wait, why am I scared?! I'm the strongest dragon slayer that beat Erza! These traps does not scare me! I went inside of the house. It looks pretty normal. There is a kitchen with some food. Lisanna could have been living in this house recently. No one would ever find her here! My stomach growl. I need to keep my restore my magic. Lisanna won't mind me taking some of her snacks.

_~10 minutes later~_

My magic is not completely restored, but it'll have to do. I found the basement door. It led to some stirs. As I walk down the stairs I can hear breathing. Someone was home. I reached to a black door and opened it. A tall, muscular man with long black hair was looking at me.

"Acnologia."

"Well, nice to see you again, Lucy. Did you use the magic that I taught you yet?"

"No, and I'm not going to. I came here to ask you about Lisanna."

"Who is this Lisanna you are talking about?"

" I know she was here before. I can smell her scent."

"Your power must have gotten rusty for I don't know a person called Lisanna."

"My power are in perfect order, or would you like to face it not? I rather not play with you though."

"Are you sure you want to face me? The sun have not come out yet and you know what i am capable of." I glared at him. Acnologia laughed. It was dark and devious.

"Fine, I'll admit that Lisanna was here before, but I don't know where she is right now."

"You have taught her dark dragon slayer magic."

"That is true too."

"I want to know how to seal it."

"That's impossible."

"Don't lie. I was able to seal mine because of you."

"That is because your powers backfired on you and Grandine had to use my help to seal it."

"Tell me how to seal Lisanna's dark dragon slayer magic."

"Unseal yours."

"What?!"

"There is only one seal in the world and you have it. I need to get it to seal Lisanna's magic."

"Fine." I started to chant and ancient spell and writing appeared on my body. I closed my eyes and pictured the writing moving from my body to a piece of paper that is about the size of my palm. The writing were like tape. Piece by piece I had to transfer each word to the paper without leaving anything behind that can damage my magic. When I open my eyes, I saw Acnologia holding a piece of paper.

"I removed the seal. Just put this paper on Lisanna and the magic will be sealed in her body."

"That is never going to happen." That voice and that smell. I can't believe I missed it. Lisanna was standing by the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Raven Nightshade. No, Lucy Heartifilla." This is going to be one long day and I can't go back.

* * *

**Lucy: Why did you make me go up against a freaking dragon?!**

**Pinkcott123: Relax, he didn't even attack you.**

**Lucy: But he's a dragon!**

**Pinkcott123: He was once a human.**

**Natsu: I want to fight him!**

**Erza: He would be a worthy opponent.**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Pinkcott123: Wait, you should all be asleep!**

**Everyone except Pinkcott123 and Lucy: Not anymore. Please review!**


	12. Lisanna's Back!

**Lucy: I don't fight Acnologia right?**

**Pinkcott123: Yes.**

**Lucy: I don't fight a dragon right?**

**Pinkcott123: That is correct.**

**Lucy: Really, I don't fight a monster that beat Gilda-**

**Pinkcott123: HOW MANY TIMES DO**** I HAVE TO SAY IT BEFORE YOU BELIEVE ME?! **

**Lucy: No more!**

**Pinkcott123: Uh... (cough) I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I can't get out of this situation. Lisanna is standing right in front of me smiling. Acnologia, did he plan this?

As if he read my mind Acnologia said, "For your information I did not expect this."

"So you were eavesdropping." I said.

"Your plan is to seal my powers. The powers that I worked hard for. The powers that I need to destroy Fairy Tail."

"Lisanna, you cannot use that power! You don't know the consequences!"

"What consequences? Oh you mean the one where I am able to defeat the people who forgot and abandoned me. Those kind of consequences?"

"You know what I mean. No one can ever control dark magic, especially when it is in dragon slayers. You can kill yourself and Fiore will be destroyed!"

"Who cares? As long as I can get my revenge."

"Lisanna!"

"Enough talking. Time to fight."

"If you want to fight, I'll fight you, but I have a condition. If I win you'll allow me to seal your magic. If you win... you can destroy Fairy Tail." I hate the thought of betting a guild on the line, but if I win Lisanna's powers will be gone forever and she can't get them back.

"Deal. Lucy, You can't take back your wor-"

"Celestial Dragon's Roar!" Lisanna dodged my attack.

"Rude much?" I seems like my surprised attack didn't work.

"Dark Dragon's Roar!" And here comes Lisanna's attack.

"Light Dragon's Roar!" Our powers were even.

"Then how about this, Fire Dragon's Claw." Lisanna blocked it with one hand.

"How?" Lisanna's hand turned into talon. The claws dug deep into my flesh. I wanted to scream, but if I do, Lisanna would hurt me even more. I tried to punch her, but she dogged. Luckily she lets go of my hand.

I kept on attacking, but Lisanna is the only one causing damage. My body hurts like hell. I trained for 5 years while Lisanna trained for 1 year. Yet we are on par. That is how strong Dark Dragon Slayer Magic is. The only way to counter it is if... I use the dark magic too. No, that'll never happen! But, that is the only way to beat Lisanna. Before I knew it Lisanna had pin me to the ground. She was smiling with a dagger in her hand. What have they done to you? I guess I have to do it. There is no other choice for me.

"Dark... Dragon's," Lisanna looks at me confused.

"ROAR!" Lisanna let go of me. My attack missed and it left a huge hole in the ceiling. I jumped through that hole onto solid land. Surprisingly, the building did not collapse yet. Lisanna looked shocked, but soon she smiled.

"Well, you can actually use dark magic. I thought you were too chicken to do so." I was healing my wounds.

"I had to. You were about to kill me."

"And win the bet."

"I can't go back, not after I used dark magic. You better be ready!" I hope I can control it.

"Come on, Lucy."

"Dark Dragon's Roar!" we both said. Now, my powers got through to Lisanna. She was hit directly and fell to the ground.

"You!" She screamed. I guess I win. I create a sword out of metal. It is a good thing the dark magic did not get out of control.

_*You really think you won this fight.* _The voice appeared out of no where.

"Who are you?!"

_*Lisanna, are you really going to let the girl who ruined your life to beat you?_* I tried to find the source of the voice.

"Shut up. She just got me off guard." Lisanna stood up, but she was still damaged.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Somebody who is close to you."

_*Really close. Hehehe.*_ A mysterious figure appear in front of me. She looks like me.

"Why do you have my face?" The figure chuckled.

_*Seeing you clueless amuses me.*_

"You did not answer my question."

_*I'm Lucy Heartfilia.*_

"Stop joking. There can only be one Lucy and that's me."

_*Ara, didn't you say that your name is Raven Nightshade?*_

"You know that that name is fake, so what's the point in lying?"

_*I guess you know.*_

"I won't say it again; why do you look like me?"

_*I speak the truth. I'm your true self, Lucy.* _

"You are nothing like me. If you were you wouldn't be helping Lisanna. Instead you would be fighting against her."

_*You don't know nothing about your true feeling. You hate Fairy Tail. That is your true self.*_

"I don't hate them."

_*You're lying. You loathe them. They betrayed you. They thought of you as Lisanna's replacement the moment they met you.*_

"No. I..."

_*Why don't you join our side, Lucy? You can get revenge on the people who ignored you.* _She pulls out her hand. What I ever wanted was acceptance. Dad never liked me. It was my birthday and he shrugged it off knocking my rice ball out of my hands leaving me with tears on my face. Fairy Tail was the one place I can go to for support, but it seems like they don't accept me either. I try as I might, but they still refuse me to be a part of them. I reached for Lucy's hand.

Lisanna's POV

Lucy is trying to weaken Raven (I'm keeping Lucy's fake name so you won't confuse the two) and it seems like she succeeded. That girl is like putty in her hands now.

Lucy's POV

My hand inch closer and closer to Lucy's hand. Maybe this will be the place where they will accept me finally as a friend. A friend. Natsu appeared in my head. What! Lucy saw my reaction of Natsu.

_*What are you doing? Hurry, take my hand!*_ Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Charles, and all of the guild members. They all appeared in my heads. I don't want to hurt them. Even if they kick me out of the guild they care for their friends. I remember all of the times when we all laughed and had fun. I want to see them smile. I don't want them to disappear along with their smiles.

"No." I retract my hand.

_*What did you say?*_

*Lucy, even if I want to have a friend and this place could be that place, but I won't destroy my guild!" Lucy stands silently looking at me shocked. She look down and sigh. When she looked up she smiled.

_*It doesn't seem like you have a choice.*_

Lucy just came at me and once we made contact, it hurts. All of the negative emotions are forced into my minds. All of those events appeared in my head. My death, the betrayal, the departure and the fight. I can't take it.

Lisanna's POV

Lucy had begun to merge with Raven. Raven tries to fight back, but she'll never succeed. Lucy is trying to take control of Raven's body and Raven cannot do anything. My wounds are still there. I need Lucy to heal me soon. The merging is going slower than I expected. Raven is losing conscious, but how stubborn can this girl be? Raven dropped to the floor.

"Lisanna, stop this." Raven said.

"Now you want to beg for mercy?"

"No, I know how you feel, but please don't do this."

"Too late." I laughed.

"LISANNA!" She screamed. Then there were silence.

"I guess it's over." I said. I walk over to the fallen girl.

"Are you going to stay there forever, Lucy?"

"Fufufu, why should I when we have a guild to destroy?"

"I guess it is my win."

After Lucy said that I knew it was over.

Lucy's POV

I finally took control of this body. What show I do first? Since I'm the only one here I'm guessing that this girl was trying to take all of the burdens by herself. That is so like Lucy before I came around. Acnologia appeared.

"I can't believe you did that Luc-" I stabbed him in the stomach with a metal sword. He fell to the ground holding his wound.

"Shut up old man. You annoy me. You should be glad that I didn't kill you. Well, think of it as a thank you gift for helping Lisanna out. Now go back to the Dragon World before I change my mind."

Acnologia soon became a dragon and flew into the sky.

"Not so powerful now are you?" I yelled.

"Can you stop playing around?" Lisanna was in front of me.

"Hey, I finally get a physical body, so why can't I get some fun?"

"Fine, but you need to remember our main objective." I smile.

"How can I forget?"

* * *

**Lucy: What do you mean I don't fight him? I almost killed him!**

**Pinkcott123: But you won the fight.**

**Lucy: That's not the point! **

**Pinkcott123: Technically, it was your evil 'twin' who stabbed the dragon.**

**Natsu: Who cares? You beat a dragon!**

**Lucy: (faint)**

**Pinkcott123: Please review!**


	13. Who is she?

**Pinkcott123: Sorry it took so long to upload. Lost my flashdrive and I panicked.**

**Erza: Don't worry. You can always get a new one.**

**Natsu: Can we get on with the story already?**

**Pinkcott123: Wait, so everybody's back?**

**Everybody: Hai!**

**Gray: Except for Lucy. **

**Evil Lucy: What do you mean? I'm right here.**

**Pinkcott123: Not you. **

**Natsu: Real Lucy fainted after reading the part when she "fought" a dragon.**

**Pinkcott123: Now that Lucy fainted and evil Lucy took over things are... wait things are working in my favor. Lucy, don't hurt anyone until we reach to the story. I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Gray's POV

Raven was acting suspiciously. She left early without telling anyone and I knew that I had to follow her. When I saw the dark forest with I knew something was up. I kept on following her until she stopped at a creepy house. Raven didn't even notice me when I was using my magic to destroy all of the vines with thorns on them not to mention she have a good sense of smell. I guess this place is the only thing on her mind. I kept on following her until she reached to basement. That's when I saw a strange man.

"Acnologia," Raven said. Acnologia! That dragon that can rival Master! What's more is that he's a part of dark magic. What does Raven want with him?

"Well, nice to see you again, Lucy. Did you use the magic that I taught you yet?" Lucy?! Did the man just say Lucy? But there is only Raven in the room. Wait, is Raven Lucy? No, Lucy died because of Lisanna, so there's no way Lucy is Raven. Besides, Lucy is much nicer and prettier that Raven. Scratch the prettier part off. I don't think of Lucy that way. I knew that she like Natsu and even though I like her, I rather let her be happy with someone she likes. Acnologia also said something about him teaching Raven magic. Acnologia is a Dark Dragon, so that means Raven knows Dark Dragon Slayer Magic! I must have heard him wrong. No way Raven knows that magic.

"No, and I'm not going to. I came here to ask you about Lisanna." Okay, Raven knows Dark Dragon Slayer magic, but she's not using it. I wonder why. Why does she need to know about Lisanna? What does she have to do with our mission? Wait, is Lisanna the person destroying all of those guilds? I wanted to listen some more, but I hear footsteps in the house. Someone's coming and I need to leave right now! I quickly ran back to the hotel and luckily, someone cleared a pathway for me in the forest.

While I was going back home I saw a black ray coming from where Raven was. Many people were starting to talk about it. It made me ran faster back to the hotel. She's using dark magic, but on who and why? She said that she would never use it. When I reached the hotel everybody was awake.

"Guys! Did you see the black beam coming from the forest?" I said.

"It was the reason we woke up. We were just talking about it." Erza answered.

"Where have you been?" Wendy said.

"Following Raven. You won't believe what I saw."

"What did you see?" Gajeel said.

"Raven was going to this haunted house and she met Acnologia. She knows dark dragon slayer magic and was asking about Lisanna."

"Lisanna? That traitor that killed Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Is there anybody else?"

"Does that means Raven thinks Lisanna is the one destroying the guilds?" Natsu asked.

"That is a high possibility." Erza said.

"The main point is that Raven is suspicious. She sneaks out in the morning to meet up with a guy who is an enemy. And she is keeping many things from us like her magic. She's probably the one who fired that dark beam in the sky."

"But Raven does not seem like a bad person. She helped me before." Wendy said. The door opened quietly as Raven try to sneak into the hotel undetected. She jumped from the sight of us.

"H-hi g-guys."

"Raven, why were you out?" Raven straightened herself out.

"I decided to check out the info somebody gave us and it was fake! It's no use staying here anymore, so let's go back to the guild."

"Hai!" everybody said.

"Natsu, get my stuff." Natsu just looked at Raven with wide eyes.

"Why did you call me Natsu?" Natsu smirked, "Don't tell me, you finally realized that I'm stronger than you."

"Hell no! It just came out by mistake." Raven ran up to the bathroom. Once we heard the door lock upstairs we continued our conversation.

"That was not Raven. She would never call Natsu by his name even when she was drunk!" I said.

"But, she smells just like Raven." Natsu said. The other dragon slayers nodded.

"That mean we can rule out someone pretending to be her." Erza said.

"Still something is wrong about her. She sneaks out without telling anyone and then when she came back she changed. She lied about "

"It must be because of her meeting with Acnologia." Gajeel said.

"That could be the cause. Anyway, we will have to listen to her, but also watch her every move." Erza

"Aye sir!" We heard the door opened and Raven walked down the stairs. Soon, we were came back to Fairy Tail. There were still laughter and small talk with gallons of beer, but the group remembered what we are doing.

Raven is definitely hiding something from us. She said she is Lucy's twin. I don't believe that anymore. Who is Raven?

Better yet, is she a friend or an enemy? That is what everybody was thinking.

Lucy's POV

I finally get a physical body and Lisanna don't let me have any fun!

For the next few days I try to act like Raven, but at least once a day I would mess up. What did Raven do to make it this so difficult for me? I do keep in contact with Lisanna, planning out the invasion. Just to be safe, Lisanna disguised herself looking like an entirely different person. Once in a while I feel somebody watching me, but it must be my imagination. After all, this is the perfect disguise. No one would ever suspect a girl they only know as a guild member, not a friend. A memory suddenly appeared.

_I had to get away from Phantom Lord's master, Jose Porla. I was falling, screaming for Natsu. He caught me and brought me back to the guild. Gray, Natsu, Elfman, and Happy confronted me about my past and we talked about it._

_"You're Lucy from Fairy Tail. This is you home." Natsu said at one point. I started crying. After the group made a big fuss I dried my tears. _

_"Hey Natsu?"_

_"What?"_

_"Thank you for catching me while I was falling."_

_"No problem. You're my best friend!" Natsu said._

_"We'll be there when you need us." Gray answered._

_"MAN!"_

_"Thank you everyone." _

_Master Jose appeared shortly after that. He shot a powerful laser that left a injured Erza on the ground. Master Jose threatened the guild to hand me over. The guild members all protest and refused._

_While Erza was down she screamed "We'd rather die than give up our friends!_

They called me a friend. No, what am I thinking? I am Lucy, the Lucy that was betrayed and abandoned by the guild. Wait, isn't it Lisanna's fault? No. they thought of me as a replacement fron the start. Why am I thinking about this now? It must be Lucy trying to get back her body I took over. I kept thinking myself that, but the thought still stayed in my mind.

Friends huh?

Natsu's POV

Everyone is watching Raven. We look for anything that might link her back to what Gray said, Acnologia or Lisanna. Raven never did anything that can be tied back to those 2 things. We usually have a meeting about Raven once a day. All we know about is that she meets up with a friend every now and then. We know nothing about her friend and Raven never mentioned having a friend. Then again, we don't know a lot about her. We didn't find anything that can relate Raven to Lisanna or Acnologia. Lisanna. The girl who killed my best friend! She was lucky I didn't kill her on the spot. I'm still mad thinking about this now! Acnologia. A dark dragon. If Raven knows his then that means that she could know Igneel! I have to ask her and tell the other dragon slayers quickly! Maybe I can finally meet Igneel and the others can meet their parents! Wait, Raven could be an enemy! Focus Natsu, focus. I should not trust her yet until she come clean. That is our main priority.

Lucy's POV

After 6 months the plan is about to commence. I walk up to Master's office holding a cup of coffee. I knock on the door.

"Come in." The door swung open. I tried to keep a solemn look on my face.

"Master, I have something to say."

"What is it my child?"

"First, here's a cup of coffee for you." Master sigh.

"Am I going to have to fill out a lot of paperwork again?" I chuckled.

"No. I just wanted to get you something to drink that's all. "

"Oh. Thank you." He happily reach for the cup and began to drink from it. I want to see him drink the coffee, but when the cup was 1 cm away from his lips, he asked, "Oh yeah, what did you wanted to say? Surely this can't be the reason you came up here."

"You're right." I was trying to hide my anger through gritted teeth Master didn't seem to notice.

"I want to leave Fairy Tail." Master looked stunned.

"Why?"

"You told me to find the person who destroyed all of the guilds. This will probably be my final mission, following your orders." Master looked at me with sad eyes.

"Sayonara." I walked toward the door.

Master's hand grew big and blocked the door. I hear glass breaking and as I turned around, the cup of coffee that I brought was shattered into a million pieces. All of the coffee was spilled on the floor.

"You are not my child."

"What do you mean? I'm Raven and you can see that."

"My child would never try to poison me." He knew.

"Who are you?!" he yelled. I can hear the anger and concern in him.

"So you already knew. I should have expect it coming from the guild master." That didn't seem to help me. I was cornered. I sigh. The plan will have to begin earlier than expected. I snapped my fingers. The doors flew opened. I chuckled.

Normal POV

A group of mages appeared. All of the guild members wondered what was going on. A single person walked forwards. The person was wearing a hooded cloak covering up her face. She walked forward, looked up, looked to the right, and to the left. She laughed. The guild members started to look at the mysterious person like she was crazy. It took a while for the laughing to stop. The person took off the hood. Every guild member gasped.

Lisanna stood in the middle of the guild with a smile.

"Miss me?"

* * *

**Pinkcott123: Hey Lucy's back!**

**Lucy: Yep, I'm back ****and ****ready to fight!**

**Lisanna: But you are going to face me and didn't you lost last time?**

**Lucy: But that is becau-**

**Pinkcott123: Oh yeah, aren't you still being controlled by Evil Lucy?**

**Lucy: (in the corner) Why do you guys so poorly of me? If you don't have that much faith in me than don't put me in the story.**

**Pinkcott123: Don't worry. Try your best. To the readers, please review!**


	14. The Plan

**Pinkcott123: Lucy get out of there!**

**Lucy: (Locked in her own room) No.**

**Pinkcott123: What happened to that fighting spirit?**

**Lucy: It got squashed by 2 girls. Hint, hint.**

**Pinkcott123: Look, I'm apologize, but I was just stating the facts. Lisanna please do the disclaimer and apologize!**

**Lisanna: Fine. Pinkcott123 does not own Fairy Tail. Lucy I'm sorry!  
**

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Miss me?" Lisanna said. I chuckled. Master was just shocked as he retract his hand from the door.

"The fun is yet to come Master." I walked out the room.

"Oh hello Lisanna."

"Don't you think the plan started a little too early?"

"My thoughts exactly. Sorry though. Master found out about the plan."

"So basically you didn't have any choice."

"Yep." The member just look at me with a why-are-you-talking-to-her-like-a-friend-when-she-killed-you-twin expression. I ignored that.

"Lisanna." Mirajane stepped forward.

"So the big sister what to confront the little sister huh? Only thing is I thought you're not my sister, Mirajane." Lisanna said her name coldly. Mirajane stayed silent.

Natsu's POV

The whole guild was shocked. Lisanna is here and Raven just talked to her like they were friends. Master walked down the steps and stepped in front of us. Raven looked at him and smirked.

"Damn, I was hoping to leave the guild and come back as a member of a dark guild. You were suppose to drink the poisoned coffee that would drain you magic slowly. After a few days I would have came back to attack this guild and you couldn't do anything about it. I guess our plan would have to happen a little early don't you think, Lisanna?."

"Right, _Lucy_." The whole guild froze by that one word. What did she mean by LUCY?!

"Lucy, Lucy's here? Where is she?!"

"I'm right here." Raven said.

"WHAT!" Everybody stared at her.

"You heard right. I, Raven Nightshade, am actually Lucy Heartifilla, the girl that you abandoned." Anger could be heard. People looked away.

"Lucy I'm sor-"

"Cut the chit chat. That won't work on me." The entire guild was silent.

"Time to fight."

* * *

**Pinkcott123: Sorry for the short chapter. Lucy is being a stick in the mud. LUCY GET OUT RIGHT NOW!**

**Lucy: NO.**

**Pinkcott123: You don't have a choice. You are the star for the next chapter!**

**Lucy: Really! (eyes sparkling)**

**Lisanna: Wow, she really changed quickly.**

******Pinkcott123: She's from Fairy Tail after all. Please review!**


	15. Why?

**Lucy: Yay, I'm going to be the star of the next show!**

**Pinkcott123: ...Yeah...**

**Lucy: Why did you pause right there?**

**Pinkcott123: No reason. (looking away) Do the disclaimer would you?**

**Lucy: Fine, Pinkcott123 does not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Time to fight." Lucy said. Everyone, still shocked, looked at me. I see Lisanna smirking.

"What? Do you still see Raven, the girl who never had any friends, went on missions independently, stayed in the corner of the guild, and beat _you_?" The last one was for Natsu personally.

"Let me help you out a bit." I controlled the water and move it through my hair. The black dye quickly washed off revealing my blonde hair. I got a black ribbon and tied my wet hair into my usual side ponytail.

"Now do you see the real me?" The guild members were frozen. There was a long silence before Gray spoke.

"L-Lucy, it really is you."

"Yeah, it's me. So, are we ready for battle?"

"We don't want to fight you. You're still our friend." Natsu said.

"Like I care." I look away and turn towards Lisanna.

"Well, Lisanna?" My decisions seemed forced and Lisanna got the message.

"Hai, Master."

"MASTER?!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I'm the master of the new dark guild that was getting ready to destroy Fairy Tail. Guess what our name is."

"What is it?" Gray asked with a serious face. HA, is he trying to scare us? I smiled.

"Fairy's Nightmare." I said evilly.

"Fairy's... Night Mare?!" Erza said.

Natsu's POV

Lucy revealed herself to everyone. It's her, Lucy. She looked at us and her eyes have changed. They're red like the color of blood. The weird thing is they made Lucy looked possessed.

Fairy's Nightmare, huh? A fairy's greatest fears, what it never want to face or see, all of its dreams shattered. That fit with Lucy perfectly...

I remember Lucy, while she was still Raven, asking me if I liked her. I blushed and she was just looking at the moon, giving it a faraway look. I wonder what she was thinking.

Lucy.

My best friend who is like any other Fairy Tail member. Loves Fairy Tail and many people likes her back. Hate us for barging into her home, but let us anyway. Thinks we're annoying and crazy, but she accept us as a part of her life style. A sweet, cheerful, smart girl who is just the way she wants to be, herself.

Raven.

I always wanted to beat her in a fight, make her stop calling me Pinky, know some new things about Lucy that she had never told to anyone, become her friend, and see a genuine smile from her. They are the same being. I think of these things when I'm thinking about her.

damn...

maybe I do like her...

Lisanna's POV

"Fairy's Nightmare. A fairy's worst nightmare and that is us." The people were stunned. I kept on smirking. Then that one word that can from Lucy, or should I say Master's mouth started the whole thing.

"Attack." Every member from Fairy's Nightmare charged. The two guild clashed. Blood was shed and some even died. Lucy and I just stood there not doing anything about it. Soon only a few remained and what did you know, it was team Natsu, my siblings, the Phantom Lord members, team Shadow Gear, the Thunder God Tribe (basically anyone who that you know in Fairy Tail including name and magic type).

"So 31 members are left, huh?" Lucy said.

"You go," she whispered. I smiled.

"Hai." I face the guild.

"Dark Dragon's Roar!" It happened expectantly, but some of the remaining members noticed and were able to dodged the attack.

"15 down, 16 to go." I charged. Elfman tried to block my path, but I disappeared from his sight.

"What?" He began to look around for me.

"Elfman, behind you!" Mirajane screamed.

"Too late." I chuckled.

"Dark Dragon's Claw." I aimed for his stomach and it hit directly. Elfman went down. I did this to 5 more members.

"And then there were 10." I joked. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Charles, Panthnerlily, Gajeel, Mirajane, and Makarov were looking at me, preparing to fight. Lucy walked forward. Is it time already? She placed a hand on her hip.

"So you guys are left. I should have known." Lucy said, "Lisanna, there're all yours." She turned around and waved her hand in the air like she was batting away a fly. Erza lunged at her with 2 swords in her hands. Lucy dodged the attack. Erza continued attacking and Lucy continued dodging.

"Why aren't you attacking?" Erza asked.

"I don't want to."

"Then what about me?!" Natsu attacked. Lucy dodged him too.

"You aren't worth the energy." More people starts to attack Lucy. No one was able to hit her.

"Might I remind you that I beat everyone of you in a battle." She said.

"That is one on one. This is a group battle." Natsu yelled.

"Yeah!" everybody said.

"Really?" Lucy said with no emotion.

"Let's begin." Lucy went into a fighting stance.

"Now you are serious," Natsu smirked, "This time I will beat you!"

Lucy's POV

"Attack," I said. The guild members charged. Then I felt pain unexpectedly. My heart hurt.

What is this feeling? I feel angry, but also sad. Lucy! She must be resisting. It was getting hard to control her. She keeps on pounding inside of me and it got worst when she saw through my eyes that the guild was getting attacked. I went deep into my mind while Fairy's Nightmare's members attacked the guild.

I walk down a flight of stairs carrying a candle. I see a door and opened it.

It was a dark room. The candle flickered. As the light moves the blond hair appeared as well with a face - Lucy's face. She was sitting on the floor, tired and weary. Her clothes was bruised and battered. I looked around. There were scratched on the floor, the walls and door. The door was beaten and scratch.

"I know what you have been doing. It won't work. What done is done." Lucy stayed silent.

"Giving me the silent treatment? I wouldn't care." More silence. I walked forward, one step at a time. I face Lucy. She was looking at the floor. I sat down in front of her.

"I know what you think. However, I think differently. You know what they did to you. They abandoned you and kicked you out of the guild. I know you felt that betrayal. You call them your friends. Friends don't reject you. They accept you like us. We won't abandon you. We will take revenge on the people who did. Then you will be happy. Do you understand?" There was no response.

"No answer huh?" I got up and walked toward the door.

"Lucy..." I stopped.

"Please stop this." There was a long pause.

"No."

The door slam shut.

By the time I came back to the real world I saw that many people had fallen.

"So 31 members are left huh?" I commanded Lisanna to attack. She wanted to have some fun too. She knocked down a couple of people. The usual gang was still around. It is my turn to fight to ensure our success. I walked forward. Just to aggravate them, I pretended that Lisanna can do it. It worked. Erza tried to attack me and so did Natsu. They say this is group battle. Heh, like that'll beat me. Master is the only person I need to be careful of. My chest hurt again. I breath in deeply and tried not to think about the pain, but it still hurts. I need to do something.

I walked up to the dark room and opened the door.

Lucy looked up surprised to see me again. I stepped aside so that there was a clear path between Lucy and the door. Lucy looked at me confused.

"Go. We're in a battle right now. You'll be taking my place, but I will be watching. If you go against me, I'll come back and fight the guild myself and you know I won't have mercy." I looked at her and we made eye contact.

"Well?" I asked. Lucy stood up. She walk towards the door. As she walked past me she said two words.

"Thank you."

I was taken by surprise. The door closed and Lucy was gone. I stood in the room by myself.

Thank you? For what?!

This plan is perfect.

Nothing can go wrong.

We're still wreaking havoc in the guild. I want to kill those people. I hate them.

Then why did I set her free?

* * *

**Lucy: (fumed)**

**Pinkcott123: Lucy, calm down.**

**Lucy: HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU LIED TO ME?  
**

**Pinkcott123: I didn't lie to you. You were in the story.**

**Lucy: WITH ONLY TWO LINES?!**

**Pinkcott123: Eh he he... (runs away)**

**Lucy: GET BACK HERE YOU!**

**Lisanna: (looking at the chase while drinking coffee) Please review.**


	16. You're not Alone

**Lucy: You can't run now!**

**Pinkcott123: (sweating) Lisanna do something!**

**Lisanna: Not my problem.**

**Pinkcott123: Lisanna!**

**Lucy: You'll regret lying to me!**

**Pinkcott123: L-Lucy, I promise I won't lie to you again.**

**Lucy: Promise?**

**Pinkcott123: (nodding) D-disclaimer?**

**Lucy: Pinkcott123 does not own Fairy Tail. You better keep your promise or else. (dark aura around her)**

**Pinkcott123: (shaking) H-HAI!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

Lucy actually let me go from that room. Did she know how she feels herself? She keeps on making these claims of the guild betraying me ... that were true, but... still.

Thank you Lucy.

It was worst than I thought it was. I had a glimpse of the event and half of the people are barely standing. Now, with me being here only a couple were left. It didn't help that I was going against them, but I have no choice. If I don't do what Lucy says she'll kill them in my place. I just had to knock them out right?

Right?

I looked forward and my heart skyrocketed. Natsu. He stood in front of me ready to fight. Why does he have to be the frst opponent when I just appeared? I need to get into Raven mode now. A powerful girl who don't have any friends. Isn't Raven like me already?

"You make the first move, wuss."

"Who are you calling a wuss?" Natsu charged and I tried to block, but before he got to attack Gray appeared.

"Lucy, stop this."

If only it could be that easy.

Gray's POV

I can't believe a close friend is now our worst enemy. Lucy have definitely changed. What happened to the sweet intelligent girl that I like? Shit. I'm doing it again. I need to get her off my mind. She told me that she like Natsu before the guild turned on her. She didn't know how I feel about her. How dense can she be? I like to laugh about her crazy love life, but I understand. Natsu liked her back. Why else would he barge into her room every night and invite her to missions? Natsu was the one who introduced her to Fairy Tail. He was the first person she met, the first person she went on a mission with, the first person who saved her from her past and the first person she loved.

When she ran away crying I wondered what happened. I could have comforted her. I could have stayed by her side. I could have wiped her tears. I could have stopped her from leaving and told her how I feel..

Did I miss my chance to confess my feelings to the girl I love?

Did I miss my chance to hear how she feels about me?

Did I miss my chance to be in a relationship with her?

Or

Did I even had a chance with her?

Lucy's POV

Gray stopped us from attacking.

I wanted to sigh in relief, but I knew it wouldn't last. Also, I didn't want to show any hesitation. Lucy might see it.

"I.. can't," I whispered.

That's right.

"Hmm, what did you say?" Gray asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." i replied. Natsu tried to attacked again, but this time Lisanna was in the way. She tried to counter Natsu's attack, but Natsu was too strong for her and she smashed into a wall. I heard a crack.

"Lisanna, back off! This is my fight!" I yelled.

"But Maste-"

"LEAVE NOW." I had venom in my voice.

"Hai..." She limped off. So her leg was broken. Too bad she couldn't heal herself with her magic. Before she could walk any further Makarov got her with his huge hand and placed her in a cage Gajeel created.

"1 down, 1 to go. Gee hee."

"What?" I looked around. All of the men were down. Damn. They have gotten stronger.

"Don't get your hopes up. Remember, I'm the master of the guild."

"Like that'll stop us." Natsu said. He prepared to fight again.

"Natsu STOP!" Gray stood between us. I gritted my teeth.

"Gray. Get out of my way," I growled.

"No."

"Then I will make you." I hate doing this. I charged at him.

"Fire Dragon's CLAW!" Gray dodged it.

"You have gotten slower." He tried an uppercut which I also dodged.

"So have you." It became a battle with Gray. Each tried to attack and every attack was dodged.

"Lucy."

"What?"

"Why are you holding back? You're not that weak."

"That goes the same to you." thats right. Gray was never this weak. I finally landed a hit on him and he fell to the floor.

Now's your chance.

Every member started yelling for Gray. Gray was try to get up, but he froze when he saw me walking towards him with a knife in my hand. The sound of my shoes hitting the floor echoed in my ears. Soon I was on top of him. I closed my eyes.

Kill him now.

Normal POV

The sword lunged towards Gray. Gray braced for himself, but he didn't feel any pain. He felt something wet on his face. He opened an eye. The sword stopped a centimeter from his face. His eyes moved up only to see Lucy crying.

"I can't do this." She whispered. Lucy fainted.

Everyone screamed her name, but she was unable to hear them.

Lucy's POV

My eyes opened slowly. I was back to the dark room, but this time I was chained to the wall. Lucy was looking at me and this time she was furious.

"Why did you stop?" I looked away. She kicked me in the face.

"Tell me why."

"I don't want to hurt them."

"Why!" Lucy bang the wall.

"They kicked you out! Those people never miss you. They only thought of you as a replacement for Lisanna."

"They are still my guild members who helped me when I was down." I was coughing up blood. A lot of blood.

"They are not your 'guild members' anymore." She growled.

"WAKE UP!" She kicked me again. I felt something hot against my cheek. They were tears.

"Those people thought you were weak and kicked you off the team." I could feel the chains crumpling. Lucy attacked me with every sentence.

"Remember how they all sided with Lisanna. Not on person supported you!" A crack and a tear.

"Even the guy you liked dumped you for her!" Another crack and another tear.

"Just when you gave them a second chance they abandoned you again!" The cracks got larger.

"Why can't you accept it?! They left you on that river to die!" More tears were shed and the chains grew weaker.

"They forgot all about you. You didn't hear you name mentioned one after they thought you were dead did you?"

"Wake up from that stupid dream of yours. They will never accept you!" She tried to punch me. The chains shattered. I caught her fist. Lucy's eyes were wide and full of tears. She bit her lip and gave me a sad face

"How can you still call them your friends?" She covered her eyes with her hands and slumped down to the floor. I removed the shackles on my wrists. It was painful, but I healed myself with my magic. I looked up and I was surprised at what I am seeing.

A little girl was in front of me. The younger version of me. She was crying. Her hands continued to cover her eyes, but I can still see the tears that fell on the floor.

"Papa, I made an onigiri that looks like you, but why didn't you like it?" I looked at her.

"Papa, why did you forgot my birthday?" ...That memory...

"Mama, where are you?" I froze. Ma..ma...

"Mama, I want to see you." The girl's face buried deeper into her knees. Mama. The one person I want to see the most in the world. She was the only one that I loved and the one who made me the loneliest. I always wanted to feel her warmth again, but I know that's not going to happen. Little Lucy was still crying. I smiled. This is who I am. A crying little girl. I chuckled. I stood up and walk toward her. My arms were wide apart. They slowly engulfed to girl into a hug. She was surprised by my actions.

"I'm sorry."I whispered. The girl stayed silent.

"I'm sorry that you were by yourself. I always knew how you feel, but I didn't want to believe it. You are me and I am you. We both share the same loneliness, but only I had found people who became friends with me. Fairy Tail." Lucy cringed. I sigh.

"I know what had happened and I can't change the past. What's done is done. However, we still have a future ahead of us. Don't worry." I grinned at her.

"Just open your eyes to the people around you and you won't have to cry anymore." I pat her head.

"You don't have to be stuck here anymore. You're not alone, Lucy. We will always be together." I hugged her tighter this time. Lucy reverted back to her old form. Her tears were still there, but she wore a smile.

"Yeah, together." Lucy hugged me back. She burst into a thousand lights in the air. They travel to the door of the dark room and the door disappeared.

_Thank you, Lucy._ The lights disappeared. I couldn't help, but cry too. But these must be tears of joy because I was happy. I wiped my tears and walked out of the room.

My eyes opened. I was in the infirmary. I looked around. The room was crowded with injured people. And all of the eyes were pointing towards me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" The people were motionless.

"Come one tell me what's going on. Or do I have to beat someone to death to get an answer?" Natsu walked forward and he was shocked along with the other members.

"What kind of a guild keep secrets from their guild members? Gosh, you wouldn't even tell your friends what is going on." The guild looked even more surprised from my words.

"L-Lucy?" Natsu was pointing a finger at me and it was shaking. I smiled at him.

"I'm back everyone!" A pause. It seemed like time stopped until they screamed my name.

"LLUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYY!" They all crowded around me, giving me hugs and other mushy things. Some were fighting and some were celebrating. Same old Fairy Tail.

I laughed. I place a hand over my heart. I took a deep breath in and made a gentle smile..

You're not alone.

No.

I'm not alone.

~At the bar~

Lisanna, still in her cage, stood up and walk to the bars. She lifted her hand and the bars spread apart.

"Lucy. Even you betray me..." Lisanna walked out if the cage. Her leg had healed. Her face was emotionless, but her voice was full of anger. Her body glowed a black light.

"I'm going to take it into my own hands."

* * *

**Pinkcott123: This story sound totally cheesy and cliche, but I like it. Lucy, I kept the promise, so please don't kill me!**

**Lucy: I...**

**Pinkcott123: You what?**

**Lucy: I love it! It's fantastic!**

**Lisanna: You changed rather quickly (again).**

**Pinkcott123:**** (glaring)**** Why didn't you help me?!**

**Lisanna: It didn't concern me. I wasn't about to get hurt for you. Didn't think you would survive though.**

**Pinkcott123: (furious) GET HER!**

**Lucy: Yeah! (Lisanna runs away)**

**Pinkcott123: Please review readers! and I do mean please! (chases Lisanna)**


	17. I'm back

**Pinkcott123: We finally caught Lisanna who was hiding behind her sister. Mirajane turned her in as long as I gave her a role in the story. What's better is that she doesn't care how big it is! Yoshi! Time to begin the show!**

**Lucy: Wait, what about Lisanna?**

**Pinkcott123: Let her go. She's still needed in the story.**

**Lisanna: (smirking) You heard her. Let me out.**

**Pinkcott123: But there is still one condition.**

**Lisanna: What is it?**

**Pinkcott123: You do the disclaimer.**

**Lisanna: Pinkcott123 does not own Fairy Tail. Let me out now!**

**Lucy: Can I torture her?**

**Pinkcott123: Yeah.**

**Lisanaa: Wait what about the deal?! AHHHHHHH!**

* * *

Lisanna's POV

She abandoned me. They all did. They will pay with their life. I feel this overwhelming power in me. The cage disintegrated when I touched it. Heh. I can do it. I am the new master of Fairy's Nightmare. And I will continue what the 'old master' wanted. I know I can destroy the guild with this new power I found.

Lucy's POV

Thanks to Wendy I healed myself in a matter of minutes though it didn't help when a man on fire, a man trapped in ice, a red hair woman, a grandpa, a singing dragon slayer, a sweet demon woman, and 3 cats are crowded around you. They kept on messing up the healing process not to mention they kept on distracting me with parties. These people are driving me nuts! Seriously, who celebrates in an infirmary when the problem has not been resolved yet?!

I sigh, but I soon froze. I felt something evil crawling up my skin. I shot straight up from my seat. The people (who are still able to fight) looked at me. I looked around and try to see what I felt. I recognized this sinister energy. It's coming from main hall of the guild. I got up and ran to the main hall. The members just looked at me confused while I was running out the door.

I looked at the source of the dark magic. My eyes faced a white haired girl with a hint of rage on her face.

There was a dark aura around Lisanna. I stepped back, but I stood firm.

"Lisanna. It's over."

"No. I will take my revenge."

"Lisanna, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. They all left me. I have nowhere else to go." Lisanna looked down.

"But you do have a place." I reached a hand out to her. "Right here." I smiled at her.

"No I don't!" I see something falling from her face. Were those tears?

"Lisanna." I whispered. There was complete silence, but that didn't last long since the entire guild was running towards the main hall. Natsu and the others ran into the guild looking at Lisanna. She still had that aura around her that is pushing me into battle mode.

"I have nowhere else to go. No one wants me back after what I did to you. But that's okay." Lisanna looked up. Her eyes were wide and the only thing I see in it is a little black dot in the center of that white orb. She had creepy smile on her face.

"I'm going to destroy this guild and make a new one. That's going to be my new home and to do that, I need to kill you." Her hand shot out a black ball. It touched a table that immediately turned into dust.

"Be careful! If that ball touched you you're dead!" Well, it's obvious now. Everyone prepared for battle. Lisanna continued to released the dark energy that soon became a laser. We continued to dodge her and we did not get a single scratch of her. I need to stop her from moving. I sneak up from behind Lisanna. She turned around.

"White Dragon's Claw!" My fist, surrounded with a white sphere, punched her stomach and an stigma appeared. Lisanna couldn't move an inch.

"Now!"

"Fire/Iron/Wind Dragon's Roar!"

"Ice Make Lance!"

"Circle Sword!"'

"Soul Extinction!"

"Celestial Dragon's ROAR!"

The attacks combined into one and hit Lisanna directly. The smoke cleared. Lisanna was wounded badly. She looked like she was about to fall down, but she stood her ground and continued to stand. She was swaying though. She made a fist.

"I can't lose. Not now." She tried to punch me and I stopped it with one hand. She looked at me with hate in her eyes.

"I CAN"T LOSE!" Then it seemed like time had stopped. Everyone stood motionless while they looked at the dark aura that surrounds Lisanna. It began to engulfed her body. Her body glowed black and she screamed a terrifying shriek.

"What is going on?"

It's happening. The reason I sealed my powers. It has begun. Lisanna began to fade away. She began to look scared.

"HEEELLLLPPPPPPP!" Mirajane, who was in her Satan Soul changed back. She reached out her hand, but Lisanna couldn't do anything.

"LISANNA!" Mirajane screamed. Then Lisanna was gone. Her dark dragon slayer magic got denser and denser. The big ball of dark magic began to pull tables, cups, and utensils into it. It was a black hole. Crud, how am I going to fix this... ...The seal! I got the seal in my hand and gave it to Mirajane. She looked at confused.

"Put this on Lisanna!" I yelled "You are her sister. You should be able to find her.!" Mirajane nodded. She closed her eyes. A few minutes later, her eyes shot open and she moved toward the black hole. Her arm with the seal was stretched out and it got sucked into the black hole. It took all of Mirajane's strength to get her arm back carrying an injured Lisanna. Marks appeared on her body which soon disappeared.

"Lisanna." Mirajane smiled.

"Mira-nee." Lisanna started to cry. They hugged each other. It was a touching moment, but the black hole wasn't gone. Why? With Lisanna out, what could be keeping this going? I thought for a long time, but I couldn't find an answer. I stopped when my heart was reacting to the condensed magic. I knew what I had to do. I walked forward. My hands touched the black hole. It was cold.

"Lucy what are you doin-" He stopped. I smiled at Natsu. The black hole slowly started to engulf my hands.

"Sorry everyone." I said. I stepping in closer to the dark magic.

"Lucy!" Erza said.

"Stop!" Grey yelled. I smiled at both at them.

"Sayonara."

I stepped into the black hole that soon consumed me until there were nothing left.

"LUUUCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYY!" That was the last thing I heard before I drifted off into darkness.

I sigh. So this is how I'll die. It's a fitting ending for me. I lost myself into darkness before and I'm doing it again. I am going to just lay back and wait for the time for this black hole to disappear with me. It shouldn't be hard. I'm draining all of the magic from the black hole into my body and when it runs out of magic, it'll disappear. I shivered. It's freezing here! I looked around though all I can see in darkness. I frown. It's pretty lonely here too.

I placed a hand on my heart.

At least we have each other, Lucy. ...each other...forever. I felt something wet move down my face. I touched it and they were tears. Ah le? Why am I crying? I tried to dry my tears, but they kept on coming. I'm suppose to be happy. I'm protecting the people in the town and the people I love right? So then why won't the tears stop? A strange light appeared. I looked up. Was it heaven? Will I be able to see Mama again? I gulped.

What are those things. Hands? The arms reached deeper and deeper. I didn't know why, but I grabbed one of them. As soon as our hands made contact I felt it pull me into a strange light. I went along with it. I grabbed another arm and it pulled me in harder. I reached for the light. It surrounded my body. I closed my eyes.

The light was warm.

I open my eyes. All of the Fairy Tail members were looking at me. Some with regret, others in sadness, many in tears. I looked at them and they looked at me bewildered. That soon changed into happiness as they all pulled me into one giant hug.

"LUCCCCCCYYYYYYY!" I was shocked. I looked at myself. The black hole disappeared and I'm alive. I looked at the people around me. Some started to party. I smiled.

Everything returned to normal

and...

I was back.

* * *

**Pinkcott123: (crying comically) WAAHHHHHH! It's near the final chapter!**

**Lucy: How about a party for the finale?**

**Pinkcott123: Perfect!**

**Lisanna: ****(holding an ice pack to her head for the many times that Lucy hit her)****Let's invite everybody. Ow...**

**Lucy: YEAH! Let's gather everybody now!**

**Pinkcott123: Alright! Please comment!**


	18. Finale

**Pinkcott123: ...**

**Gray: That was some party.**

**Lucy: The best!**

******Pinkcott123: Um...**

******Erza: What is it Pinkcott123?**

**********Pinkcott123: WHY IS HALF OF THE TOWN DESTROYED?! Master is upstairs right now trying to calm the mayor of the city!**

**********Natsu: But the party was awesome!**

**********Happy: Aye SIR!**

**********Pinkcott123: But... (sigh) I guess this is the final disclaimer for this story. Ahem. I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Lucy's POV

I was back. I look around. It wasn't heaven or hell. No halo or devil wings and tails on me. I pinched myself. Ow... I'm not dreaming. I was really back. I see people cheering and laughing. Same old Fairy Tail.

Huh? Am I holding something? I looked down. It's the hand I took when I was in the black hole. Actually two hands that I took. I followed the arm that was connected to the hand and traced it back to ... Natsu. Ehhh?! I looked down on my other hand and it was holding Gray's hand. I froze, but not before I retracted both hands. I could feel my face heating up. The two boys notice what had happened and they soon turned red too. That's strange Why are they blushing? The awkward silence between us ended as the group pulled me into the crowd. They threw me up in the air and I fell on the ground, in front of master. Uh oh... how would Master think about this? I stood up. All of the guild members looked at me. It was silent.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out, "I'm sorry for what has happened and I'll face any punishment that you give."

"Hmmmmmmmm. You don't need to be punished."

"Why? I hurt some people and went against you. Why am I not punished?!"

"If you really want to be punished then, bad!" He hit my butt.

"Don't play around Master or else I'll get angry." Mirajane said.

"Sorry." I was shaking a bit from Master's 'punishment' and for another reason.

"Are you kidding me?! I did all of this and all I get is a smack on the butt? Why aren't you severely beating me to death or something?!"

"Then-" Master raised his arm.

"Master." Mirajane said with a dark aura around her. Master stopped. He lowered his head and said a simple sorry. Master cleared his throat.

"Lucy, I couldn't beat my own child. It wouldn't be right to punish someone who did nothing. There were some mishaps here and there, but the problem is long gone. And I know you never meant to do these things. You never had a shred of evil in your heart." My had a solemn look on my face.

"Master."

"Huh?"

"Can I come back to the guild?" Master smiled that huge smile of his.

"You never left." A tear fell from my face.

"Fairy Tail is your family." I cried, but this time they were tears of joy. Everybody smiled.

"Let's celebrate for Lucy's return again!"

Natsu's POV

Fairy Tail was back and Lucy too! Lucy was partying with the other girls. She looks cute smiling like that. I missed that smile of her.

Soon it was midnight and almost everyone was asleep. Lucy was still awake, writing a new chapter for her story. She could barely open her eyes and she was bobbing her head up and down. After a few minutes she dropped her pen and she almost fell over her chair if I had not caught her. She look so peaceful sleeping. Lucy opened her mouth and whispered a word.

"Natsu..." Huh? I started to panic. Why did she say my name right now? I quickly lay her down gently next to a wall and sat next to her.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Natsu you.."

"I what?" My heart was beating faster than usual. What is she going to say about me? I leaned in closer.

"You...you... idiot!" She punched me. I was sent flying and landed on a table on the other side of the guild.

"Baka. You don't even know what other people are thinking. Well, you don't need to worry about it anymore after what I've been through. I have other things on my mind now. Natsu, you're denser than a rock." There was a short pause. Then Lucy spoke again "You call that an attack? You are just as weak as I thought. You haven't change. You are still the Pinky that I am able to defeat in a snap when I was Raven you weakling..." Lucy stopped talking and I was holding the red mark on my face. Even when she's asleep she's strong. I can hear Gray snickering in the background. I glared at them.

"What do you want?".

"Nothing." I sigh and I slowly also went to sleep too, but not before I hear him say, "Maybe I do have a chance."

What does he mean by that?

_~The Next Day~ (Very early in the morning)_

I was the first on up. I looked at Lucy. She still look peaceful as ever even though she slapped me. That still hurt. I sigh. Why am I the unlucky one? Gray walked up and stood next to me. He was also looking at the sleeping girl. He began to speak in a soft tone.

"Natsu. You know that one day I will make my move right?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I will confess to Lucy and make her mine." Gray smirked.

"That'll never happen." I looked away.

"Are you sure? She doesn't seem to be into you anymore." He put a hand on his chin.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It's just that I seem to have a better chance at getting her than you." I exploded on the spot. No way I'm losing a girl I found out I like to stripper over here.

"NO she likes me more!"

"NO she's into me!"

"Do you want to go at it droopy eyes?"

"I'm ready anytime squinty eye!" We got ready to fight, but Lucy pushed us apart.

"If you two even try to pick a fight at this time I will personally kill both of you, feed your bodies to the sharks, and torture your souls when I drag them back to Earth from the Underworld; do I make myself clear?" She had that don't-mess-with-me-or-else-I'll-actually-kill-you aura.

"Crystal clear." Gray said. We were both shaking.

"Aye sir." I whimpered.

"Good," Lucy said smiling. She quickly closed her eyes and dropped to the floor. Lucy was asleep, again. Gray and I both sweatdropped.

"So, now what?" I asked. Gray sigh.

"Idiot." He muttered. A vein popped out of my head.

"What did you say?!" I yelled. Lucy suddenly stood up and glared at me. I gulped. The last thing I saw was a table flying towards me.

_~Afternoon~_

Lucy was with the girls again and she was complaining about something while the rest of the girls were trying to calm her down. It wasn't long before Gray dragged her out of the group and I had to follow them for you know, protection. Gray and Lucy quickly spotted me and although Lucy want me to come along with them, Gray was redundant to do so. Something about important matters. We had a lot of fun, but Gray was not smiling a all.

"Lucy..." Gray said.

"Yeah," Lucy said. We both looked at Gray who was getting redder by the second.

What is he up to?

Gray's POV

It's now or never...

Normal POV

"I like you!" were the words that came out of Gray's mouth. Lucy's jaw literally dropped while Natsu was just looking at Gray in a daze, but that quickly turned into anger.

"No fair Gray! If you say that then..." Natsu looked at Lucy. "... I like you too!" Lucy stepped back in shock. She was still trying to process what was happening. In her mind Lucy thought that Gray was saying that her like Natsu and Natsu likes Gray back. It took a while before Lucy found out that the confessions were directed towards her. She quickly looked at the two boys who were scowling at each other. They both looked at Lucy who was shaking a bit.

"Now which one do you like more?!" The boys stare at her while pushing the other one out of the way.

"Umm.. e to-"

"Are you making my princess choose between you losers?"

Leo appeared in front of Lucy.

"Leo!"

"Don't pick either one of them. You should be with someone with a lot more class, like me." Natsu and Gray both punched Leo.

"Don't get in our way!" Leo flew out of the guild and quickly returned to the celestial world.

"She's going to choose me!" Gray yelled.

"No, she'll be choosing me!" Natsu screamed.

"Who do you choose?" Gray and Natsu got closer to Lucy who was backing away from them.

"I say uhhhh... Erza! Natsu and Gray ate that strawberry shortcake that you were saving in my refrigerator!"

Both boys paled.

"That was suppose to be a secret!" They both said.

Erza stood up. She has this red aura around her that made many people back away from her including the girls. Soon, there was a pile of bodies with Natsu and Gray at the bottom. Mirajane was just amused with the situation.

"A la a la. Seems like we have a love triangle on our hands." Lucy sat down and sigh.

~Few weeks later~

Lucy's POV

I was in the guild, writing a letter to my mother.

_Dear Mama,_

_Everything was back to normal. The Rune Knights came ugghhhh! They asked a lot of questions, but at the end Lisanna and I were stuck in jail for a few weeks for having an illegal guild. I was released first, but Lisanna had to stay in jail for a couple of more years for attempted murder and the destructions of a lot of guilds. Luckily, Mirajane and Elfman will be ready to pick her up when the time comes and she's coming back to Fairy Tail! The only condition is that she can't uses any more dark magic(not that she can use them anyway) and hehehe she have to be my slave for a month! I can't wait for that day!_

_I'm still doing solo missions, but now I can come along with team Natsu too. I like the change in life and this time no one can say that I'm weak. My celestial spirits definitely know how much I have grown. I don't rely on them much now. The spirits should have the freedom that they, I need to rely on my own powers. Oh yeah, I apologized to Leo for Natsu and Gray. Leo seems okay with him getting punched in the face... I hope._

_Gray and Natsu... are still fighting only this time it is for power and over me. I avoid their fights as much as I could, but sometimes I just can't stand it, so I usually snap and beat them up. Erza usually helps mainly because they knocked over her cake or I bribed her with one. Mirajane is just amused and now the whole guild know about this mess. Every time there is a fight going on, they would bet who will win and who I'll choose. The members would not get what they want when the boys fall by my hand. And, I don't know who to pick. Mama, what should I do?!_

_But._

_Mama,__ I'm okay right now with Fairy Tail. They are my friends and I love them as a family._

_There were some times where I was abandoned, but there were also the times where I have fun. All of the memories lead to who I am today. I wasn't some weak Lucy that rely on other people. I was the Lucy who have other people's back and have their support. They never gave up on me even when I was gone. They reached out for me and I survived. _

I looked at every member of Fairy Tail and smiled.

_This was the power of my bonds with my friends._

Thank you, Fairy Tail.

_Sincerely,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

**Pinkcott123: The End.**** I hope you enjoyed my story.**** I know the ending kinda suck and neither Gray and Natsu got Lucy, but if you don't like it, then go to my lawyer. I don't want to hear it now that it's the final chapter.**

**Lucy: It was pretty fun wasn't it?**

******Pinkcott123: Yeah.**

******Gray: We also have to thank the people who read the story too.**

**********Pinkcott123: Yep! Special thanks to Serena Heartfilia, Never Again 10, Axious, imjaypaw, mewcutie24, Lucyheartfilia, GoldenRoseTanya, LucyEucliffe-I-LUV-U, eristana, ILoveAnimeGuy**s, Rose JewelStar, vanillaxxangel, , Babygilrlover911, , TheCelestialDragonSlayerxx, natpereira, riku'sgirl19, Foxxel, Rozinita, Vallexice, chika25402, angelg0722, Acemoneybags, madienwolf817, AngelDevilButterfly139, Angel-deathnight,****** and all of the guests for commenting on my story. I really appreciate the reviews.**

**And to all of the readers that read my story until the end**

**Everyone: THANK YOU!**

**Pinkcott123: Bye guys. Time to work on my Blood of the One I Love. Not a Fairy Tail fan fic, but please try it out!**


End file.
